


None Of Our Business

by Axolotl555



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl555/pseuds/Axolotl555
Summary: After their rescue from Scarif, Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian are stationed in the Yavin 4 rebel base. Polyamour ensues. How does it come about? How does the Rebellion perceive it? What happens behind closed doors?





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their rescue from Scarif, Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian are stationed in the Yavin 4 rebel base. Polyamour ensues. How does it come about? How does the Rebellion perceive it? What happens behind closed doors?

Coming back from control tower duty on a day where most of the rebels on the Yavin 4 base were resting, Jyn saw Cassian and Bodhi before they saw her. They were sitting on their woven rug in the corner of the unit they all shared. Cassian was leaning against Bodhi’s bare chest, Bodhi’s left arm thrown over Cassian’s shoulder. They were softly talking and laughing, their eyes and mouths close together. Jyn’s eyes grazed over their right arms: Cassian’s on top of Bodhi’s tanner one.

  
“Shit”, Jyn murmured under her breath. She hadn’t quite gotten used to the sight of her partners in these types of intimate situations – uniforms, ranks, stern faces, impending disgraces and burdensome responsibilities left at the door. The sight they offered right now was especially endearing, and – let’s face it – sexy. She would have kept on watching them without intruding, but Bodhi finally noticed her.

“Hey! How was control tower duty?” he asked, as she approached them, getting rid of her heavy belt on the way.

“Busy”, she replied. “Three more teams were deployed today. The intel you delivered yesterday was processed and they didn’t want to wait”.

“Good”, Cassian intervened, his expression immediately hardening, as it did whenever the Rebellion was discussed. “From what I gathered, even a day’s delay would put us at a much greater risk”. Hurt flashed then through his eyes, and Jyn guessed he had missed Kaytoo telling them exactly how much of a percentage increase the delay would entail.

“Yeah, that’s what they said”. Jyn knelt to kiss Cassian, and she felt his mouth twitch up into a sheepish half-smile under hers. She reached over Cassian’s shoulder to kiss Bodhi as well. They both pulled her into a hug.

She still wasn’t quite able to process this kind of treatment – giving or receiving –, after most of her life spent either as a soldier, a fugitive, or a prisoner. However, it was clear from the final moments in Scarif, that these two were destined to be her weak spot.

Something similar had happened to both Bodhi and Cassian.

Captain Cassian Andor was an infamous hardened loner, ever since he lost his family and joined the fight as a child. His dedication to the cause had always been ruthless and single-minded, leaving no room for jovial camaraderie, much less personal relationships. These qualities were partly what made him such an effective and dependable intelligence officer. Something had started switching inside of him in that elevator ride with Jyn after transmitting the Death Star plans. She had put her arms on his shoulders and they had shared piercing vulnerability looking at each other, amidst sweat, pounding heartbeats, and a virtual death sentence – all before reaching ground level. A similar moment ensued with Bodhi shortly after, during the excruciating minutes in which it wasn’t clear which would reach them first, the Death Star’s blast or the rebel rescuers.

As for Bodhi, his recent defector status had meant that, Scarif hero or not, the Rebellion community received him with reservation and mistrust. The Rebellion actually had a protocol in place for cases like his, and Bodhi had successfully transitioned through its first and toughest stages, proving his allegiance; but people around the base still kept their distance. Bodhi himself didn’t feel quite at ease, and his military demeanor leftover from his imperial days was all he could count on to conduct himself. Only the Rogue One group had known from the start that Bodhi was wholeheartedly one of them, fighting alongside him. Only Jyn and Cassian had access to this careless, tender version of Bodhi.

The trip back to the base once they were rescued, albeit a short one, had marked an almost unspoken vow of trust and dismissal of each other’s pasts and recriminations: Bodhi’s service to the Empire, Cassian’s momentary project to kill Galen, Jyn’s previous animadversion to the Rebellion. What they had shared recovering the Death Plans – the quest, the accomplishment, and the trauma – effectively trumped any differences (at least for now) and created a bond of unconditional trust and support between the three.

This bond hadn’t been physical o romantic at first.

Bodhi had made a first move a week after returning to base. He had sat next to Jyn at the long communal table, which he did whenever he could, since she was one of the few people who actually talked to him. One of the power plant techs had made a snide comment about eating with Empire pilots, and Jyn had snapped that, hadn’t it been for Bodhi, probably none of them would be alive, and to shut it and keep eating. Everyone knew Jyn’s words carried weight within the Rebellion, and the tech had indeed kept quiet after that. A grateful and relieved Bodhi slipped his hand to find Jyn’s under the table. Jyn squeezed it without so much as a blink, and didn’t let go, until she realized Bodhi would probably need it to finish his porridge.

That night, Bodhi waited until he could get Jyn alone in a corridor.

“Jyn, that was… Thank you”.

Jyn shook her head, “He’s an idiot. They should put _him_ through the allegiance protocol. I wanted to punch him”.

Bodhi found Jyn’s hand again. This time, she tensed up, and Bodhi sensed it, but his brain had already signaled for him to close his eyes and bow down to Jyn’s lips. It took her a second to recover from the shock, and to let a bundle of contradictory feelings wash over her, before realizing none other than gorgeous Bodhi Rook was kissing her, strong arms around her, musky smell taking her over. She melted into the kiss, eyes closed, eyebrows contracting, mouth repeatedly closing in on Bodhi’s, tongue venturing small licks to find his, chest burning with excitement. After the kiss, Bodhi looked at her with unbelieving eyes, his mouth half-open with the hint of a smile, breathing still labored. She knew she was returning him the same expression.

  
This had been the start of an intimate relationship between the two; a relationship that unveiled only behind the close doors of either Jyn’s or Bodhi’s quarters.

Cassian, on the other hand, had found himself more and more often in the company of the other two, either in the communal table or generally in off-moments around the base. Before Scarif, when he was not working, he liked to take long hikes or spend time by himself in his quarters. Now, Cassian’s eyes constantly searched for Bodhi’s hair, for Jyn’s frame… He noticed they were often to be found close-by to each other, and when he was with them, he sensed they shared something more, even if they didn’t show it in public.

Sure enough, one night Jyn had invited them both to her quarters after eating, and Cassian confirmed his suspicions when Bodhi pulled Jyn by the waist as soon as the door was closed behind them. That night, the three of them talked for hours about everything: their take on the Rebellion’s strategies and perspectives, the winding roads that had taken each one of them to the Rebellion in the first place, and the elephant in the room – the fact that Jyn and Bodhi were together, and that Cassian was increasingly a part of it too.

Cassian congratulated and then teased the pair. He offered to maintain discretion, and he joked about how he would endure being the third wheel. Bodhi and Jyn hadn’t laughed. Instead, they exchanged a wordless look. Jyn reached for Cassian’s hand. She looked as though she was going to say something, but no sound came out. Instead, she started rubbing nervous patterns with her thumb on Cassian’s palm. _This isn’t happening_ , though Cassian.

“Cassian”, breathed Bodhi, “I… we…” Suddenly something snapped in Cassian’s head. He looked at Jyn, then at Bodhi. He was suddenly aware of the close proximity they were all sitting in. Then, without further thinking, and without letting go of Jyn, he reached out to touch Bodhi’s cheek. Bodhi sighed and leaned into the touch. Jyn swallowed hard.

“I want to be with you”, whispered Cassian, “with both of you. Always”.

Jyn felt a dam open and flood her chest with emotion. She put her arms around Cassian, and felt Bodhi joining in. They stayed like that for long moments, rocking together, heads supporting each other, whispering confessions to each other. Jyn took Cassians chin and thumbed his lip, which he kissed eagerly. She turned his head slightly to get him closer to Bodhi, who grabbed Cassian’s face.

Jyn had imagined this many times, but actually seeing it was overwhelming, and her pussy responded instantly. Cassian and Bodhi were lost in each other, grunting, panting, and grabbing. When they parted, both looked at Jyn with ravenous expressions, and Cassian was the first to pull her in. She noticed his lips were thinner and his tongue bolder than Bodhi’s, and that the smell and taste invading her senses were unique as well – their own brand of intoxicating. Still lost in Cassian’s kiss, Jyn felt Bodhi’s arms come from behind her, his hands on her breasts, which caused her mouth to open wider, and Cassian’s pushing tongue to reach her throat.

Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to feel more, she noticed Bodhi’s hips beginning to rock against her ass, which in turn prompted her to thrust against Cassian’s groin. That’s when she noticed the growing bulge in his pants, and her hand came down to find it on its own accord.

“Jyn!”, Cassian’s voice broke in her mouth.

\--

Knowing he had Jyn _and_ Cassian had given Bodhi a newfound confidence within the Rebellion. He didn’t let go of his serious persona, but he now ventured opinions, volunteered for missions, and gradually stopped worrying about how his contributions would be perceived. This in turn garnered him more and more respect from others.

The fact that he was clearly close to Jyn and Cassian also helped. No one knew the nature of their relationship, but they had obviously formed a kind of group, which Mon Mothma acknowledged and took advantage of by sending the three of them on missions under the team name of Rogue One. Chirrut and Baze were off guarding a secret Jedi sanctuary in a distant planet, and there had been no other survivors, so for all means and purposes, Rogue One indeed consisted of Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi.

One day, Cassian was on control tower duty with another captain. There were no personnel assigned exclusively to this task, so everyone, no matter their rank, had to put in some hours, which were often spent reading holobooks or playing cards when there was no spaceship activity. Everyone knew Cassian wasn’t in the habit of fraternizing with his comrades, but he and Captain Melma had been playing dejarik, and Cassian seemed to be in a light mood after winning the last two matches, so Melma ventured to ask him something that had clearly been on her mind for a while.

“Captain Andor – Cassian”, she started. The sound of his first name made him raise half-curious, half-alert eyes at her. “You are friends with Bodhi Rook. They say you were the one who found him in Jheda. How did you know he was telling the truth?”

“I had good intel on it. I was already on the look for an Imperial pilot”.

“But”, she continued uneasily, “you never suspected it might be a trap? That Rook was really still working for the Empire?”

Cassian wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, but answered anyway. “Of course I considered the possibility at first, but Rook had risked his life to deliver Galen Erso’s message. He joined our mission immediately. He’s the one who took us to Erso after Jedha was destroyed. He lead the Rogue One ship to Scarif. He fixed the comms that allowed us to transmit the Death Star Plans. He…”

“So”, Captain Melma interrupted, “you definitely trust him?”

Cassian felt the blood rise to his head, but he managed to stay calm. “Of course”, he said, with just a hint of exasperation, his eyebrows raised.

To Cassian’s surprise, Melma’s expression immediately shifted into a mischievous grin. “Okay, then. Listen. My sister is getting married in Absanz, my home planet, next month. I want to take Rook. I… I like him”, she admitted, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. “I don’t know why, but I feel like this could be the start of something. Do you think he’ll come with me?” she asked with hopeful eyes.

“No”, sneered Cassian. “I don’t think so”.

Melma frowned. “No? Why not?”

Cassian gave it an instant’s though before answering, “Because he is mine”.

Melma’s jaw dropped. “You and Rook…”

“Yes. Us _and_ Jyn Erso”. Melma’s jaw opened even more. “Sorry”, Cassian finished with a half-smile that showed he was indeed a little sorry, but mainly proud as a galaxy.

\--

“I told Captain Melma about us”, Cassian let out casually later that day at Bodhi’s quarters.

“What??”, jumped Jyn, “Why?”

“She wanted to ask you to her sister’s wedding in Absanz”.

“Me?”, Bodhi looked shocked and flattered in equal measure.

“Does that surprise you?”, Cassian asked, brushing Bodhi’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Not me”, said Jyn. “She’s been going on about you for a while now. And she’s not the only one. You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?”, she asked bemusedly, before returning to Cassian. “Don’t change the subject, though. So you told her about Bodhi and you _and_ me?”

“Yeah. By the way, babe”, he said, looking at Bodhi, “I may have gotten a little possessive when she said she wanted to get with you – I said you wouldn’t go because you are mine. But of course we said any of us is free to be with whoever they want”.

“Stars, Cassian”, Bodhi shook his head in disbelief, “And what did she say?”

“Not much”, Cassian laughed. “She pretty much just gawked. But I bet she said plenty as soon as our shift was over. I bet the whole base knows by now”.

Sure enough, the next day Jyn noticed odd stares from the few people she passed on her way to an early debriefing Mon Mothma had summoned them to. When she entered the meeting room, she saw Bodhi and Cassian were already there.

“Good morning Sergeant Erso. I asked you three to be here a little earlier, so we’re not expecting anyone else for a few minutes. Please close the door”. _Wow_ , she thought, _news sure travel fast in here_. “I heard you’ve made it official and public, so to speak. And while it’s really none of our business, I just wanted to congratulate you three. I’m very happy for you”.

Cassian smiled slightly, “It _is_ your business, Mon. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. This means a lot to me. Thank you”. Jyn was dumbfounded by Cassian’s reaction. She reasoned there must be a backstory there that Cassian hadn’t shared.

“Yes. Thank you, Mon Mothma”, seconded Bodhi, “for everything”. Mon Mothma had successfully advocated in the council to accelerate the completion of Bodhi’s allegiance protocol, and he was indeed grateful.

Jyn merely nodded and smiled noncommittally, since the “none of our business” part was the only one that had made sense to her.

A few days later, Bodhi requested shared quarters for the three of them. These larger units were normally destined for couples, but since them giving up their individual quarters meant that more space would free up for the new recruits, the administrative officer couldn’t really object. If he had any personal opinions, he kept them to himself.

This was the case with the Rebellion community in general. Bodhi’s, Jyn’s and Cassian’s arrangement was not unheard of, but it was definitely uncommon, and it was deemed scandalous by many. Had it been someone else, they would probably have been the target of some sort of aggression or mockery, but this was the Rogue One team. This in itself inspired respect, and the detachment the three of them were known for didn’t call for uninvited comments. Besides, Cassian wouldn’t put it past Mon Mothma to reprimand anyone who even hinted at giving them a hard time. Although they often worked and hung out together, they had no public displays of affection, so business continued as usual. As the weeks went by, their relationship became nothing more than a well-known and accepted fact that was part of the Rebellion’s life.

The night Jyn came back from control tower duty to find her partners on the woven rug, she had had her own one-on-one with Captain Melma. After their shift, Melma had asked Jyn if she wanted to stop by the canteen on the way back. They’d never done so before, but Jyn thought the Potwa beers they served there would be a nice treat after the intense day’s work. Besides, she kind of liked Melma. And Melma liked Bodhi, so they had that much in common.

Unsurprisingly, after they drank their first beer discussing Leia Organa’s latest feats, Melma had brought up the subject of Bodhi and Cassian. Jyn had to give it to Melma – no one else had dared ask her about it. She decided to indulge her. She realized dishing about her love life _could_ be fun.

“ _Two_ boyfriends, Erso. And not just any boyfriends. Are you the luckiest rebel in the galaxy or what?”

Jyn smiled gaily. “I suppose I am. Ok, I definitely am". She smiled somewhat stupidly for a few moments before remembering something. "Oh, by the way, I know you wanted to take Bodhi to your sister’s wedding. Did you get around to asking him?”

“Are you serious? After Andor’s _‘he is mine’_ line, I wouldn’t have dared. I went solo. What, you mean you wouldn’t have minded?”

Jyn shrugged. “We agreed not to limit each other. We’re free to see other people. I don’t think any of us has. But you’re free to try”.

  
“Stars, Erso. Common folk rules sure don’t apply to you three, do they? Wouldn’t you be afraid to lose Andor or Rook to someone else if you let them wander?”

“Not really. I mean, I guess anything could happen, but we’re just really attached to each other. Ever since Scarif”. Jyn seemed to momentarily retreat somewhere dark, which left Melma uncomfortably staring into her unseeing eyes.

“Ehem. Yes, I’ve read the official report and heard the stories. I’m sure it must have been hard”.

“Yeah”, said Jyn, snapping back into reality. “Anyway. Out of the three of us, only Bodhi had ever been in relationships. He explained how jealousy had turned them into nightmares. We didn’t want anything to do with that”.

“Well played Rook”, Melma murmured.

“What?”

“No, nothing. Wow. Okay. Tell me something, Erso. Tell me two things, actually. First, how does it feel to watch two men – your men – kissing, and, you know…?”, she trailed off, her meaning clear. “Isn’t it sort of disturbing? And second, how does it feel to have not one, but two gorgeous men swooning over you?”

Jyn smiled again. She realized how much she had been wanting to talk about this. “They _are_ gorgeous, aren’t they? You should see them out of their uniforms”.

“Oh, trust me, I have. In my imagination. No: yeah, I should. Go on, answer the questions”, she motioned impatiently with her hand.

“Well. What do you mean is it disturbing? You mean, because they’re men?”

“Well… yeah.”

“Captain Melma, how can you say that? Have you ever even thought about two men together? Picture these two, for instance. Dark stubble, dark eyes, bare torsos, flat, strong chests. Both kissing, moaning…”

“Force”, sudden realization came to Captain Melma. “Okay, yes, I see your point. Don't you get jealous when they’re together without you, though?”

Jyn shook her head with an amused expression. “I love watching them. Just knowing they’re together. The weakness they have for each other, the way it contrasts with their toughness everywhere else. The effect they have on each other. Sometimes when I wake up, I see them already up, softly talking to each other in their own little world. It melts my heart”.

“Stars, Erso. You really love them, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Explaining their relationship to someone else made it quite obvious, even though Jyn wasn't in the habit of phrasing it that way.

“Alright. And now, about having both of them for yourself”.

“That is pretty incredible, to be honest. What I have with Cassian is different from what I have with Bodhi, and what we have between the three is also special. It’s like a constant flow of emotions and caring. And when both of them, em, take care of me at the same time… shit – I feel like I’m going to explode”.

“I bet you _do_ explode”, muttered Captain Melma.

“What was that?”

“I mean, I bet that is incredible. Well, it’s like I said – some of us get all the luck, and some of us spend nights alone in our quarters while our sisters go on their honeymoons”, she laughed as she finished her beer.

\--

“Do you taste like beer, love?”, Bodhi asked Jyn after another round of kisses that night on the woven rug.

“Oh, yeah. I hit the canteen with Captain Melma after our shift. She’s got it bad for the two of you, you know. You should go see her”.

“Oh, really?”, asked Bodhi playfully. “You would like that? Would you want to watch?” Jyn felt herself blush. She didn’t think he had it in him to be this bold.

“That depends. What would you do to her?”, she asked. Bodhi looked at her and Cassian mischievously.

“Well, if she was already wet and willing, I think I would slide my hand down her trousers like this…” Cassian watched transfixed as Bodhi’s hand started protruding from inside Jyn’s pants, “and I would feel around for her slick like this”, two of his fingers found the spot where they could plunge and dampen easily, and he took them out again. “Want some?”, he asked Cassian.

“Yeah”, breathed Cassian, and Bodhi slid his fingers to rest on Cassians tongue, where he licked, sucked and softly bit them.

“Then, if Cassian came along, I would ask him to trail his tongue down her back onto her ass. Would you, baby?”

“I’m afraid I’d do anything you asked like that”, Cassian swiftly removed Jyn’s shirt and pants, and positioned her on all fours. Jyn felt relieved she had hit the refreshers in the control tower before heading out with Captain Melma, or she would have probably objected to this. Cassian ran his hand through her back before complying with Bodhi’s request and licking her spine all the way to her crack, where he hesitated.

“Go on, Cass”, she whispered. That was all Cassian needed. He lapped down her crack and made it to her hole, which had never received any attention before this. She softly screamed, her chest pounding. Cassian tentatively ventured bolder licks, feeling the ridges of her pulsating anus. _Is this really happening?_ , she internally asked herself.

“Get your tongue in there, baby”, instructed Bodhi, his erection pressing against his pants. Cassian hardened his tongue and pushed it past Jyn’s outer ring, while inserting two fingertips in her vagina. Jyn whimpered in wonderment. Bodhi held her hand and looked into her eyes as Cassian’s assaults grew bolder and bolder, both with his tongue and fingers.

“Stop Cassian, please! I’m going to come, it’s too soon!” Cassian removed all intruding parts, and soothed her whole pubic mound with his palm. Bodhi moved in to kiss Cassian and taste Jyn on him.

“Stars Cassian. Have you ever had someone do that to you?” Jyn asked, still recovering from her almost imminent climax.

He denied bemusedly. “No one’s ever gone there, not in any way”.

“But you told us you’ve been with male comrades and the occasional informant”, Jyn retorted.

“I have”, he replied, biting his lower lip – probably remembering some of the men in question –, but I’ve always been the, em, giving one. I have never let anyone touch me”.

Bodhi, who already knew this, added “He’s gonna let me be his first, Jyn. Right, love?” Bodhi pulled Cassian’s pants down and ran a finger teasingly down his crack.

“That’s right”, said Cassian, letting himself feel the tantalizing sensation, “someday soon. If you’re good to me”.

“I will”, promised Bodhi, grabbing Cassian’s hair and kissing him deeply.

Jyn shook her head and laughed. “I _would_ like to watch you two with Captain Melma, by the way”.

Bodhi smiled. “Excellent”.

“Would you care to touch her as well?”, ventured Cassian. This took her by surprise. She hadn’t given much thought to the possibility of being with another woman, but the fact that Cassian was thinking about it was a definite turn-on. She liked Captain Melma, and the dark locks that framed her face and her full cleavage, didn’t make the idea altogether abhorrent.

“What would you have me do to her, Cass?”

He bit his lip. “I’d have you touch her chest, like this”, he demonstrated with both his hands on her. “First feel her through her shirt, squeezing. Give her nipples little tugs like these. It’ll drive her crazy. Then drag your fingers all the way from her jaw, like this, until you pull down on her hem, chest band and all, and make her nipples pop out, like this”. Jyn watched as his actions followed his words, and her two dark pink nipples emerged, pushed up by the pressure of her garments. She imagined they were Captain Melma’s and her heart skipped a beat. “Would you do that for us, Jyn?”

“Yeah”, she said, “as long as you then suck on her nipples”, she said, as she offered her own with her hands to each of her lovers. Neither of them wasted any time. Bodhi began sucking right away, while he massaged her breast, as though he was trying to suck her dry. Meanwhile, Cassian alternated between lightly suckling, thumbing and pulling with his teeth and fingers. Jyn whimpered and threw up her hips, looking for any part of her lovers’ bodies against which she could hump her pussy.

Realizing this, Cassian offered the resistance of his now bare knee, which only caused Jyn to become more desperate looking to increase the friction. “I thought you didn’t want to come yet, baby”, teased Cassian.

“Please”, she said, “I have to”.

Cassian smiled and told Bodhi, “You do it. She’s ready for you”, he said, easily plunging his fingers in her again, as if to prove his point. Bodhi hurriedly rid himself of his pants and underwear, and he pumped his cock a couple of times before pushing the tip inside of Jyn. The sudden intrusion and the anticipation of what was coming made her moan and babble nonsensically. Bodhi leaned over till his mouth was on her ear. “I love you, Stardust”, he said, before stabbing his penis in her all the way. Jyn moaned loudly, the sensation almost splitting her in half and immediately reaching her toes. Meanwhile, Cassian reached for the lube on a drawer to cover himself in slick. Jyn couldn’t see what he has doing behind Bodhi, but she guessed, from Bodhi’s expression, that he had spread Bodhi’s cheeks, and was now opening him up with his fingers, teasing and probing, just as he liked, in time with Bodhi’s thrusts.

“Now, Cassian! Please!”, begged Bodhi. Jyn felt a sudden change in rhythm, and he knew Cassian had entered Bodhi. It took Bodhi a moment to recover, before he could set a pace in which he was alternately fucking her like he wanted, and getting fucked with the intensity he craved. He was then uncontrollable, eyes closed, face red and contorted, adrenaline making his hips move incredibly fast and hard. He didn’t slow down when he felt himself coming; and he came violently, half inside, half outside as he pulled out. Cassian reached out to finish milking him as he pushed desperately for his own orgasm buried inside Bodhi’s ass. While Cassian came inside of Bodhi, Bodhi furiously palmed Jyn’s clit in circles and finger-fucked her to get her over the edge. She was the last to scream out in ecstasy, closely following Cassian. They all fell into a lump on the rug, but Bodhi kept pressing with his palm, since he knew Jyn needed pressure to get off with each of the aftershocks.

“Force, what _is_ this thing between us?”, asked Bodhi breathlessly, once the aftershocks subsided. Strange as the question was, Jyn thought she knew what he meant. Buried in the crook of Bodhi’s neck, with Cassian’s arm draped over them both, Jyn finally let tiredness take her over.


	2. Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian bond over cramps.

As Cassian approached his quarters, he heard Jyn moaning from within.  _So she and Bodhi started without me_ , he thought. But then he realized they were moans of pain, and his heart clenched. “Jyn!” He opened the door as fast as he could and got to the bed in a few long strides.

He saw Bodhi standing beside their bed, one hand across his chest, the other supporting his frowning face, not taking his eyes off Jyn, who was doubled up in pain on the bed. She had stopped moaning when she heard him come in.

“What’s going on?”, Cassian looked from one partner to the other.

“Cramps”, answered Bodhi. “And she won’t take anything for it. Says nothing they have in the Medbay would help”.

“Shit. What can I do for you, love?”, Cassian asked, as he sat next to Jyn and grabbed her hand.

“Not much, really. I just have to ride it out. It’ll be over in a few minutes – Owwww”.

Cassian and Bodhi shared a look of impotence.

“There’s no point in you being here, Bodhi. You should go”, said Jyn in-between whimpers. Bodhi was supposed to conduct an inspection of a ship fleet that was scheduled to fly out in a couple of hours. He looked at her hesitantly.

“Go”, agreed Cassian. “I’ll stay with her”. Bodhi nodded. He was already in his uniform. He grabbed a clipboard from the desk before leaning down to Jyn and whispering something Cassian couldn’t make out. Bodhi then kissed Cassian’s lips briefly and headed out.

“You should go too, Cass”, she said, as soon as Bodhi closed the door behind him.

“What? Why?”

“I’m used to doing this on my own, to tell you the truth. This is embarrassing – Oww!”

Cassian scuffed. “Well. You live with me now, remember? I don’t exactly have somewhere else to be right now”.

“I- I’m sorry”. Jyn only now realized she had been unthoughtful, and she felt a pang of guilt. She also felt the cramps were starting to subside. She took a deep breath. “Cass, I – I’ve been feeling a little weird. All of this – joining the Rebellion, having somewhere to sleep every night, something to eat, having you and Bodhi take care of me all the time… it’s sort of overwhelming. All I ever did before was run, fight, and survive on my own. And as hard as that was, it’s  _who_  I was. I feel like there’s this huge part of me which I have no use for anymore. It’s like…”

Cassian felt his stomach and fists clench. This was hard to hear. Wasn’t she happy with him and Bodhi? Would she rather be on her own? He felt like screaming or punching. But then he realized this was  _Jyn_. His weakness. He thought of her growing up with Saw Gerrera’s group, then being abandoned at 16. What kind of life could make  _war_  seem pampered in comparison? _I've never had the luxury of political opinions_ , was one of the first things she had ever told him. He realized what she was saying now didn’t really have much to do with him or Bodhi.

Cassian sat next to Jyn, who had been quiet and still for a while, and pulled her in his arms.

“Those cramps going away, huh?”

“Yeah”, sighed Jyn. “It’s weird, actually: something soothing floods your body once the cramps pass. You end up feeling better than you did in the first place – like a natural high”. Cassian laughed out loud.

“You are crazy, Jyn Erso. You know that? You are one crazy, out-of-this-galaxy-fierce, amazing thing”.  

Jyn felt herself blush – not even she was used to this kind of talk from Captain Andor.

“You know”, she said suddenly, “there’s something I haven’t told you”.  

“What?”, asked Cassian with a suspicious half-smile.

“I never stopped thinking about you, ever since that elevator ride in Scarif”.

“What do you mean?”

Her expression had turned serious. “I know we were in the middle of a suicide mission, that many were dying around us, that I had just lost my father and you had just lost Kaytoo, that you and me were about to die. It’s probably wrong, but amidst everything that was going on, and everything that was going through my head,  _I wanted you_  so bad in that elevator. And it didn’t stop. Not in the Medbay while we were recovering, not during the funeral ceremonies, not during those strange first weeks after I enlisted, not after Bodhi and I got together… By the time you came with us to my quarters that night, I’d thought of you so much – I’d  _stared_  at you so much, that I was sure you’d caught on and thought I was a crazy person”.

Cassian was biting his lip.

“Yeah. I’d caught on”, he confessed. “It made me so hard, too. Kind of like now”. He grabbed her hand and put it on his crotch. Jyn gasped.

“You up for this, baby?”, he asked softly, nodding towards her lower abdomen.

“Yeah”.

“Thank heavens”, he laughed before grabbing the back of her neck to kiss her.


	3. Remembrance Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembrance Day means Jyn, Bodhi, and Cassian can enjoy each other in the sunlight for once.

Jyn woke up to the sound of low giggling beside her. She could see the sunshine through her eyelids, which meant it was late – hours later than their usual waking time. So it wasn’t the giggling that woke her. Bodhi and Cassian had probably been up for a while. She shifted without opening her eyes, and noticed she was curled up to Bodhi’s side, with his arm on her back. Heaven.

Jyn wondered what her two partners could be laughing about – the stream of inside jokes and references was sometimes impenetrable even to her, yet they had only known each other for a few months, and their lives before Rogue One had been as different as could be. Actually, it was a wonder that Cassian had this side to him at all – a side that, according to her friend Shanu Melma, who had known Cassian for most of his life, simply hadn’t existed before. Jyn felt a chill run down her spine remembering this about Cassian.

Bodhi, on the other hand, had grown up with a family. Only as an adult had he lost it to an epidemic in Jedha. Bodhi had escaped that fate because he was away working for the Empire. When Jyn met him, Bodhi had just abandoned the Empire and undergone Bor Gullet’s traumatic treatment at the hands of her mentor Saw Gerrera, only to witness his home planet and everyone he cared about being destroyed as they fled Jedha. Talk about burnt bridges. This is why it pained Jyn so much that Bodhi was greeted with mistrust by the Rebellion. It was no wonder Bodhi had so quickly adopted her and Cassian as his new family.

She squeezed Bodhi harder, which made him realize she was awake.

“Hey, you!” Cassian also smiled at her and took her hand to kiss it.

“Hi, guys”, she answered groggily. “What time is it?”

“Late”, said Cassian. “But we don’t need to worry about that today”. It was Remembrance Day, which was a blend of a political and spiritual occasion within the Rebellion. No one was supposed to do any work at the base – not even the kitchen would operate. Only a few volunteers would hold up lookout duties.

Jyn looked at her partners bathed in the morning sun that filtered through their window. It dawned on her that, living and working on base, spending much time in spaceships, stormy planets and night missions, she hadn’t really had the chance to see her lovers in natural light – much less their bodies. Today had to be the day.

“We don’t have any plans of leaving this unit, do we?” she asked, just to be sure nothing would get in the way.

“Nope”, said Bodhi. “I even got us a supply of bread, fruits, and beer to last us through the day”.

Jyn beamed at the news and exchanged looks with both Bodhi and Cassian – were they all thinking the same thing? She had noticed right away that Bodhi was shirtless and Cassian was completely naked, which had to be a good sign. She carefully considered the different shades of brown their eyes took in the sunlight. She could smell warm skin on Bodhi, and a hint of sweat. She leaned on her side with her head under one hand, while with the other, she unceremoniously pulled the sheet away from Bodhi’s chest and stomach. Bodhi and Cassian looked at her actions with similar expressions of curiosity.

“I… I just want to look at you in this light. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this”, she explained as she started running her hand through Bodhi’s chest. Bodhi followed her movements closely.

Cassian smiled. “You’re right. I don’t think I’ve seen you like this either”. Cassian quickly caught on what Jyn was doing and joined in. They ran their fingers through Bodhi’s stubble, throat, collarbones, shoulders, chest hair, around and across his nipples, taking in his dark skin and every one of its marks. Jyn raised Bodhi’s arms above his head, and she looked at his heavily scarred arm – the arm he had almost lost in Scarif -, his armpit, his ribs, his abdomen muscles, his navel, the path that disappeared at his waistband. Her mouth and nose followed her eyes in this trail closely.

At Bodhi’s other side, Cassian kissed his ear, his jaw, his neck, while grabbing at his long black locks.

Poor Bodhi had been ambushed, and Jyn could feel his chest rise and fall rapidly, his back arching too seek some friction for his emerging erection. 

“What are you doing to me?”, he half-complained, half-moaned. “I thought you wanted to _look_ ”.

Jyn chuckled. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself”.

Unexpectedly, Bodhi found some leverage to free himself – he rolled around and moved Cassian onto his side, between his two lovers, in one motion.

“Hey!”, Cassian protested half-heartedly, as he took advantage of his new position to pull Jyn’s face to his neck, which he knew she would suck on as soon as she got the chance.

“Well”, Bodhi defended himself, “I also want to look”, he murmured as he ran his eyes from the man’s feet, through his long, slightly parted legs, up his buttocks, his lean back, to the sparkled freckles on his shoulders. “You look like pure sex, baby”. Jyn’s heart skipped a beat at Bodhi’s husky remark. Cassian _did_ look like that from her side as well. His eyes were pleading on his angular face, the sun glimmering on his wet, parted lips. Jyn had never noticed his whole lean torso was covered in freckles and birthmarks, in addition to a nasty laser knife wound scar close to his heart. Across visible ribs and muscles, the names of Cassian’s parents in black ink contrasted with his skin. Below the dark trimmed hair between his legs, Cassian’s hand was slowly running up and down his hardness. Yep. Pure sex.

“Take off your clothes”, Cassian instructed Jyn. “Only fair”, he panted.

Jyn considered quickly getting rid of her cotton garments to get back to her lovers as soon as possible, but she decided to reciprocate what she had so eagerly asked of them. She kneeled on the bed facing both Bodhi and Cassian, and she slowly removed her shirt. She felt the sun and two pairs of eyes hit her at the same time. She smiled, dimples forming on her blushed cheeks. She ran her hands over herself, getting more and more at ease with the spotlight, feeling herself getting wetter. She removed her soft pants, leaving only her underwear bottoms. Bodhi licked his lips, and Cassian continued his slow stroking as he watched transfixed. Jyn sat in front of them for the last garment. As she uncovered herself, the sun started warming her center directly – perhaps for the first time ever? -, and her liquids gleamed on her in plain sight.

“Fuck”, Bodhi let out. Cassian leapt up and pinned Jyn to the bed. His mouth and fingers went straight down. He circled and glided over her at first, restraining himself, so as not to overwhelm her, but soon enough, he was licking and sucking thirstily. Jyn’s hands flew to the sides of her head, as she helplessly thrashed at Cassian’s face. Bodhi had come over to her side. Whenever Cassian gave him a chance, he snuck one or two fingers into her pussy, into Cassian’s mouth, and brought them back to mix them into his and Jyn’s kiss, into her neck, into her chest, into her nipples.

Both her lovers were deliberate, insistent, repetitive. They kept her riding the edge for long minutes, until she couldn’t take it any longer. “More!”, she begged. Cassian took his cue by pumping his fingers hard and fast inside her, his relentless tongue flying over her dripping clit. Bodhi held her down and kissed her as she arched and writhed in ecstasy. Before it was completely over, Cassian came up to her other side, and he started kissing her ear and probing it with his tongue, as he grinded his erection against her ass crack. Bodhi straddled them both and took himself in hand, jerking faster and faster before Jyn’s face. She watched and waited with her mouth open.

She heard Cassian’s groan and felt his seed on her back a few seconds before Bodhi’s eyes flew back and his dick burst on her mouth and face. She grabbed Bodhi’s hips and pulled him closer, so she could lap up the cum that clung to his dick.

When it was over, they hugged each other in a warm, juicy, sweaty, mess. “I don’t think we’ve ever been this wet”, panted Cassian.

“I like it”, said Jyn, not entirely over her orgasm. "Let’s move somewhere sunny when this is over. I want you two like this many, many times”.

Bodhi smiled against Cassian’s neck. Moving somewhere together when this was over. The thought made his chest swell with unimaginable, almost unbearable hope and happiness.

He wasn’t exactly sure what Remembrance Day was supposed to be about, but it had undoubtedly yielded fruit for him and his lovers – and it was not even noon yet.


	4. Another Turn of the Screw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi has kept a secret from Jyn. He finally comes clean, which leads to angst, reconciliation, and eventually, polyamorous sex, of course.

Jyn sat on her designated spot on the council’s table. Cassian was placed to her right, and Bodhi on the next seat. The two of them where going over some talking points on a datapad. The last few members of the council were filing in, taking their places, as others conversed or took these last few minutes before the meeting to get ready. Jyn had her notes in front of her. She had prepared them at Cassian’s instance, but she had never been one to put anything in written form. She knew what she had to say, and when the moment came, she would let instinct take over. So, instead of going over her notes, she let her mind wander.  

Not in a million years could Jyn have thought, one year earlier, that this would be her life. When K2 had found her, she had had no other perspectives than being an imperial prisoner. An escape would just mean the continuation of her aimless journey as a fugitive. Devoid of her own name to hide her compromising past, she would continue to run, steal and scrape, unseen and unknown, not knowing what had become of her father or her mentor. The political stakes that were shaping the galaxy would remain just something else to factor into her perpetual flight under the radar.

Her brief and tragic encounters with Saw and with her father had changed everything, simultaneously sobering her and awaking to something that had no way back. If there were any doubts as to where she belonged, Cassian had dispelled them with two simple words: “Welcome home”. She instinctively knew to trust this man, to stay close to where he was, to put her life in his hands if it came to it.

As for Bodhi, she eventually learned that one of the reasons she and him had so inevitably come together was her father. Galen had quite literally sent him for her. It had taken Bodhi months to talk to Jyn about it, but he worked up the courage one night. Cassian had been gone for a few days on a solo mission, and he was scheduled to return the day after, so Bodhi knew it had to be that night, if he wanted to get Jyn alone in their unit. Before this, when Jyn had asked Bodhi about her father, he had elusively answered that he barely knew him; that they had spoken the bare minimum in order to plan his escape with the message. In reality, Bodhi explained that night, there was much more to it. They took up conversation in the meal line one day, and they sat together to eat. Galen was already on the lookout for someone to help him, so their friendship hadn’t lasted long, because the plan had to be carried out rather quickly.

Galen had started by letting out a few questions and comments to test Bodhi’s potential proclivity to betray the Empire. He had soon realized Bodhi was pursuing a career as a pilot, rather than serving the imperial forces out of loyalty of conviction. He also learned Bodhi was from Jedha, famous for the deep spirituality of its people. Galen made his bet, hoping that Bodhi would have it in him to put the greater good of the galaxy above his personal ambitions. He sensed Bodhi was capable not only of changing allegiances, but even sacrificing everything – including his own life – for the cause.

In hushed and hurried conversations, Galen told him about his past, about how he met Lyra, about Jyn as a child. He told Bodhi about the ordeals they had gone through to abandon the Empire and start a new life in Lah’mu. He sketched the geopolitical situation of the galaxy as best as he could. He told Bodhi about the rebels, both moderate and radical. “I left my daughter with the leader of the radicals. I don’t know if she’s alive”, Galen’s voice broke, but he quickly regained his cool to avoid unwelcome eyes or ears.

Galen’s bet had paid off. Within a few weeks, Bodhi was ready to do anything to help him. They planned his escape swiftly. They never met outside the mess hall in order to avoid suspicion. The holomessage was passed from Galen to Bodhi’s hand along with a piece of bread over the table. Their good-byes followed suit, subtle and heartfelt, before Bodhi stood up from that table for the last time.

“So, in a way, I was already looking for you when I defected”, Bodhi told Jyn that night in their unit. “What I didn’t anticipate is that I would fall for you so helplessly or that you would protect me and take me in the way that you did”.

Jyn had been listening motionlessly, tears building up in her eyes, heart pounding, not wanting to interrupt Bodhi, hanging on to every word of his long relay. Now that it seemed to be over, she couldn’t hold it anymore and her tears spilled copiously. She started sobbing uncontrollably and fell into a heap, holding her knees to her chest, unable to hold herself upright. “Why, Bodhi? Why didn’t you tell me any of this before? You knew how much I needed to hear about my father. That he was taken from me when I was little, and that I met him again only to watch him get murdered. _You_ lost your parents and your home. You know what it’s like. I even asked you, begged you to tell me anything, and you said there was nothing. Why??”

Bodhi was mortified. His big eyes were blown up even wider, “Jyn. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, baby. I know, I know”. He stretched an arm to touch Jyn’s shoulder, but she snapped it away. “I… Like I said – I didn’t know that I would fall for you, that I would want you for my own. Before I met you, I planned on telling you everything, transmit everything I could from your father. I wanted to do that for him. But then _we_ happened, and I couldn’t tell you. I needed you to know _me_ , to want _me_ for what I was, and not hang on to me merely as a messenger or as a reminder of your father. The more time passed, the more difficult it became to tell you. I knew it was unfair. I knew it wasn’t my right to keep this from you, and I knew how angry you would be when you found out. I never told Cassian any of this – I knew he would be angry too, and that he would tell you. I’m so sorry Jyn, please, please forgive me”, he had fallen to his knees next to Jyn, and held her face to his. Jyn merely sobbed for long minutes.

“I can’t”, she finally said, pushing him away. She got up, quickly gathered a few things on her field sac and walked out of the unit, ignoring Bodhi’s pleas. Bodhi didn’t follow her. He went back to the spot where Jyn had sat and braced himself like she had moments earlier. He stayed like that for most of the night, until sleep took him over.

The next morning, Cassian walked in to find Bodhi crumpled up in his corner on the floor, fully clothed, clearly cold and uncomfortable, but asleep. Cassian hurried to kneel beside him and shook his shoulder to wake him. “Bodhi. What’s going on? Are you ok? Where’s Jyn?” Bodhi was awake and aware within seconds. He rubbed his eyes and sat upright. He looked at Cassian guiltily. “We… We had a fight”.

“And she left?? Where did she go, Bodhi?” Cassian looked more alarmed by the second. He grabbed Bodhi roughly by the shoulders. “What the FUCK d’you do to her?!”, he screamed as he shook his slightly smaller partner. Bodhi was terrified and speechless. He had seen Cassian rough up tenths of men and women during interrogations. Now he knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Cassian didn’t wait for Bodhi’s answer. He pushed him to the wall and stormed out.

It took Cassian less than a minute to cool his head enough to guess Jyn must have gone to Captain Melma’s quarters. Sure enough, she answered the door unsurprised and motioned for him to come in. Jyn sat at the quarter’s minuscule table sipping on a cup of caf. Her eyes were red and swollen, with large dark half-moons under them.

“I’ll leave you two alone”, said Captain Melma, swiftly grabbing a datapad and making her way out.

“Thank you, Shanu”, Cassian let out before she reached the door. Captain Melma stopped in her tracks, struck by a sight of Cassian she had never seen before. She smiled slightly at him, nodded her head, and slipped out.

“Jyn”, Cassian breathed, as he made his way to her and enveloped her strongly. She clung to him with a sort of desperation. “What happened?”, he whispered in her ear.

Jyn began sobbing into his shoulder. Cassian just held her there and stroked her hair, subtly rocking her. Jyn finally wiped her eyes and lifted her head to face him.

She told him the whole story. New tears came to her eyes as she recounted for the first time everything she had learned: the pieces of her family’s and her own story that Bodhi had finally delivered. As she did, a feeling of gratitude started creeping over her, strangely overlapping with the anger that had possessed her. Cassian sat in wonderment at the new information, and he intervened from time to time with questions and remarks to complement the story unraveling before him. Both he and Jyn momentarily forgot all about Bodhi, considering and reconsidering everything he had conveyed. They finally felt silent.

After a few minutes, Jyn asked, “Did you see Bodhi?”

“Yeah”, he answered. “I found him asleep on the floor with his clothes on. I don’t think he got much sleep. He told me you were gone, and I went crazy on him. I didn’t give him a chance to explain. I was so angry and scared. I came here to find you”.

“I was so angry, Cass. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t see him. I had to leave. I’m sorry I scared you”. Cassian shook his head, thumbing her cheek reassuringly. “I’m still angry. But I guess I understand why he took so long to tell me. And he _told_ me, Cass. Even though he knew how angry we would be”. She suddenly stood up. “We have to go find him”.

She and Cassian marched purposefully back to their unit. Thankfully, Bodhi was still there, more or less in the same position Cassian had left him in. He stood up when they walked in. “Jyn!”, he said. “I’m so sorry. I…” Jyn walked to him and put a finger over his mouth to silence him. She put her arms around his middle and her head against his chest. Caught by surprise, Bodhi looked at Cassian over her head. Cassian nodded reassuringly at him. Bodhi breathed out and returned Jyn’s hug, holding her against him and kissing her hair.

It had taken Jyn a few more days to wrap her head around what all this meant. Jyn gradually came to understand why Bodhi had kept his story a secret for so long. Now that she knew that Bodhi had known about her beforehand, and that her father hadn’t merely sent him to relay his message, but also to _find_ her, a whole new meaning colored their relationship. But this new meaning draped over something they had built on their own: Their conjoined fight on Rogue One. Her protection over him. Their inevitable attraction. Their tandem seduction of Cassian and everything that followed. It was not clear any of this would have happened if she had seen him as an extension of her father from the beginning, and she wouldn’t trade any of it for anything. Now, his father’s and Bodhi’s friendship just meant a reaffirmation of the fact they were supposed to be together.

Cassian had mostly stayed out of it, merely witnessing and taking in Jyn’s and Bodhi’s exchanges as they settled into it. He offered a neutral standpoint as the rough edges were smoothed out. He was there to hold them together. He was strangely moved and honored to be with them through this.

The three of them fell into bed together for the first time on the fifth day after Cassian’s return. Something had changed in Cassian over the last few days. He felt closer to his lovers and more open to them than ever before. As Bodhi removed his underpants and ran his hand over his buttocks, Cassian jerked them upwards. “I’m ready”, he breathed. Bodhi looked at him for a moment. “Are you sure?”. Cassian nodded.

Jyn knew this was something between Bodhi and Cassian. She merely held Cassian’s head in her naked lap, her legs stretched in front of her, as she watched Bodhi tease and stretch Cassian like Cassian had done so many times for Bodhi. Cassians eyes were open and unseeing, welling up with tears as his lover gave him what he had denied himself for his whole life. Cassian held on tight to Jyn’s waist as Bodhi finally pushed into him, his body sliding over Cassian’s, his mouth whispering nothings into his ear, his hand roughly grasping handfuls of soft brown hair. Cassian moaned into Jyn’s stomach, sharp pain and indescribable pleasure filling him. She could feel his tears on her stomach, his fingers digging marks on her back. The sight of Bodhi trying and failing at gentleness, his violent instincts taking over; Cassian’s helpless, tortured, blissed-out expression half-concealed by his damp locks… it was all too much for Jyn, who felt a degree of adoration and arousal she hadn’t deemed possible.

Bodhi thrust a few final times into Cassian before coming. He then grabbed Cassian’s cock from behind and made him come as well within a few jerks. Cassian had a powerful release, and was left a helpless, crying, slobbering mess on their bed, as Jyn and Bodhi both caressed his hair and filled him with kisses all over.

\--

Jyn had blocked all surrounding sounds and images from the council room as her mind had stumbled upon the memory of that night. She had relived it in her head for the last few minutes, probably with a foolish and absent expression on her face, which she became aware of only after Cassian nudged her ribs and she realized Mon Mothma was talking to her, and every pair of eyes in the room was on her. “Sergeant Erso!”, she called, probably for the fifth time. “I-I’m sorry Senator”, she muttered, as Cassian quickly whispered something into her ear, getting her up to speed. Jyn stood up and took a deep breath. It was time for her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read several great Bodhi/Jyn/Cassian stories over the past few weeks. They are great both in the plot and the porn. This made me realize that this fic of mine needs to wrap up soon, and that it has to go out with a bang. I set out to write a last chapter, but I ended up with material for two more, so the 5th one will be the final one. And yes, it will include an invitation to Captain Melma to come and play with them ;) Thanks for reading!


	5. Night Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night with an inexplicable Jyn craving. Cassian is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Pure smut.

 

Bodhi sometimes woke up in the middle of the night with an inexplicable _Jyn_ craving. At first, he tried to let her and Cassian sleep through it by “discreetly” jerking off under the covers. One morning Jyn asked him about it, and his cheeks flushed furiously.

  
“It’s ok”, said Jyn. “You can have your way with me, you know”.

  
“What?? But you’re asleep!”

  
“I’m sure I’ll wake up, Bodhi”, she said, rolling her eyes.

  
“But…”

  
“Bodhi”, she interrupted. “I’m yours. You can do whatever you want to me. Nothing makes me happier than feeling you take what you want. I don’t care about the time of day”.

  
Bodhi smiled incredulously. He exchanged a glance with an amused Cassian, who was listening from the other side of the room as he packed his bag for the day. The idea of it was extremely hot, but he didn’t know if he would actually go through with it. It wasn’t how he was _raised_ (the original peoples of Jedha where quite advanced in matters of consent and sexuality in general).

  
One night soon after, Bodhi woke up with the _craving_. He was already holding Jyn, who slept on her stomach, and he felt the need to grind. Remembering her words, he started pressing himself against her, just to test the waters, so to speak. This would give her the chance to signal any discomfort. Instead, Jyn eventually returned a soft moan. Bodhi wasn’t sure if it had come from a conscious or an unconscious Jyn, so he kept at it a bit longer, shyly.

  
“Go on”, she whispered.

  
“'Kay”, he whispered back. Without stopping his hips, Bodhi slipped his hands under Jyn’s loose night clothes, and her breath hitched. She was so warm and soft it made Bodhi groan. _Why haven’t I ever done this before?_ , he asked himself. He ran his hands pressing against her back, her shoulders, her neck, then again through her back, and then slipped under her pants to massage her buttocks and thighs. He was pretty much on top of Jyn by now. She hadn’t shifted from her sleeping position, but her arms were squeezing her pillow tighter under her head. Bodhi kissed her ear as he continued his grinding and roaming, and words started spilling out, though in the faintest of voices, so as not to wake Cassian.

  
“You’re so warm and perfect. Jyn, I – oh, fuck”, he had slipped his hand into her underwear and his knuckles had found moistness, “You’re wet, baby”.

“Am I?”, asked Jyn, looking sideways to find Bodhi’s face behind her.

“Yeah. Force, Jyn, how is it possible that you’re so sexy?” Bodhi licked into Jyn’s mouth, and she gasped.

Bodhi had told her and Cassian that his ex, back in Jedha, wasn’t that into kissing. She would ask for “less tongue” and “less moist”.What kind of an idiot could she be? Bodhi’s mouth, and everything he could do with it were worth the peace of the galaxy, as far as Jyn was concerned. Sloppy, sideways, middle-of-the-night kisses where just the latest addition to the list. Jyn returned the kisses greedily, as Bodhi continued to tease her whole body with his weight on her. She loved the feel of him on her, covering her completely, pressing her to the mattress, making her grind her pussy against the sheets.

Bodhi somehow managed to pull down every garment coming between them without ever stopping.

“I’m going to fuck you now, ok?”, he whispered. Jyn nodded, still clutching her pillow. Bodhi grabbed his dick and guided it to her slippery entrance. Her legs were practically closed, and with her on her stomach, the angle was a little tricky, but once he was inside, the pressure was overwhelming. He stayed like that for a few moments, taking in the sensation. Jyn held her breath. Finally, Bodhi started moving slowly. He couldn’t really do big thrusts, but even the slightest movements were driving him crazy. He pushed against her, grabbing her hips for leverage, his mouth on her ear, his chest on her back, his legs keeping hers pinned to the mattress.

“Jyn. I love you, Jyn. You know you’re my everything, right? You know that I need you and that you’re amazing and perfect, right? Jyn, Jyn, Jyn”, he started repeating faintly with every thrust. Each time, Jyn would feel him sharply hitting her walls, and her clit would rub into the bed with the full weight of her lover on her. It was slowly making her lose it.

“Bo-ho-ho-ho-deeeeeee”, she whimpered. Bodhi let go of her hips and put his arms over hers, squeezing her hands under the pillow. He let his strong abdomen do all of the work without any leverage: he moved up and down and in circles, bringing Jyn into that state in which her whole pussy appeared to be made of something other than flesh, something alive and independent of her will or her sanity, something that could ignite and take her away at any moment. He _kept_ her in that state. But no matter how long he maintained the rhythm, Jyn’s body had a will of its own. She started furiously rocking side-to-side, as if moved by an external force, and the shock waves started flooding her, from her feet all the way to her eyelids and back.

Feeling her release prompted a new impetus in Bodhi, who didn’t need much more in the way of pumping to come inside of Jyn. These extra thrusts added to Jyn’s pleasure. Wave after wave overtook her. Her orgasm eventually subsided, but her pussy refused to be completely satisfied, and she kept on moving against the mattress even when Bodhi pulled out. Bodhi took pity on her. He turned her around and reached for her juices with his middle finger. He dragged them to her clit for lubrication, and with the heel of his hand, he expertly rubbed for no more than a minute before Jyn became undone again, and was left much more relaxed. Bodhi kept his hand in there for good measure, and she squeezed it in place with her strong thighs, trying to dispel the remains of the pleasure that demanded an out.

Both Jyn and Bodhi finally fell still, Jyn resting her head on his chest, his arms around her. Bodhi nodded for Jyn to look over at Cassian. His eyes were closed, but his smile –almost a silent laughter– revealed he was definitely not asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. I was going to include only a mention to this in the final chapter, but... what can I say. Chapter six WILL be the final one, I think.


	6. High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn makes a proposal at the Council meeting. She ends her speech with a casual announcement.

“Sergeant Erso!”, called Mon Mothma for the fifth time.

“I-I’m sorry Senator”, stammered Jyn, as Cassian quickly whispered something into her ear. Jyn stood up and took a deep breath. It was time for her speech.

“As you all know, it was a miracle we were able to remain here at the Great Temple after the destruction of the Death Star. With a little less luck, we would be freezing our asses in some distant planet far less suitable to host a rebel base – or worse. But our luck won’t last forever. Captain Andor’s intel is very clear: the secrecy of our location could be soon compromised. I support the missions to scout for a new base, but that’s not enough. We should be thinking ahead, both for the survival of our Alliance and for the time when the Empire is defeated. We can’t keep concentrating most of our weapons, ships, effectives, and information in a single place – that’s a terrible strategical weakness. As for the eventual fall of the Empire, it’s necessary to set the social and political basis of a regime free from the slavery and corruption that the Dark rule has brought with it. None of this will be automatically eradicated once we are victorious. Strategical alliances and transformation need to be set in place throughout the galaxy”.

Jyn explained her scheme in detail. The ideas weren’t entirely new: she was gathering different threads that had enlivened debates within the Rebellion for the past few months.

“I agree, Sergeant Erso”, said Leia Organa. Though they hadn’t had much chance to talk, both women knew there was a mutual respect and sympathy between them, partly stemming from the fact that each had been a crucial key to the destruction of the Death Star. “It’s what we’ve been discussing as well”.

“Ehem”, interjected Mon Mothma. “And what role do you propose to play in this, Sergeant?”

“I want to set up one of the satellite bases at the border of the Deep Core. I propose a diplomatic and intelligence mission to start with, lead by Captain Andor, Flight Officer Rook, and myself. We’ve been in contact with Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus, who are guarding the sanctuary at Finin. It seems to be suitable for settlement. Following initial fieldwork, we could report back and potentially develop the base along with the mission”.

“Taking your Captain and pilot with you, are you Erso?”, blurted Han Solo with his usual bluntness. Jyn fought to keep the blush off her cheeks.

“Yes”, she replied, her voice stone-cold. “The three of us are to be married later today, in fact. So yes, any mission involving relocation would need to contemplate us sticking together”. A murmured uproar traveled through the room. Cassian wanted to be disintegrated by the Force right there and then. He knew this was necessary and that it was coming, but he really wished he didn’t have to be here for it. Bodhi merely smiled around and fought the urge to grab Cassian’s hand. Jyn didn’t flinch, but the corner of her mouth distinctively turned up, and she was relieved to find warm faces smiling at her as her eyes traveled around the table. Even a few pats and hugs made her, Cassian’s and Bodhi’s way. As the commotion settled down, Mon Mothma raised her hand to get everyone’s attention.

“Very well, Sergeant”, she said, beaming. “Your proposal shall be discussed and settled by tomorrow. General Dodonna, you’re up next, whenever you’re ready”.  

\--

When the meeting was over, Cassian stayed behind to talk to Mon Mothma.

As it turned out, there _had been_ a backstory Cassian hadn’t shared. Although Cassian had grown up mostly without any fatherly or motherly figures, Mon Mothma had been the closest he ever had to that. She had known his parents, and had taken in upon herself to keep tabs on young Cassian – his training, his formal and informal schooling, his partaking in dangerous battles and missions since the most tender age. Although it pained Mothma to endorse the endangering of children, she considered it necessary, especially when it came to intelligence gathering, because they could get ears where adults couldn’t. Mothma never forgave herself for this, though; and she tried to compensate by doing everything in her power to keep those children – especially Cassian – alive. _I owe her my life – many, many times over_ , Cassian had told Bodhi and Jyn.

Cassian had been basically incapacitated for personal relationships for most of his life, and Mothma knew and respected this, but her sense of responsibility over him, and his sense of gratitude towards her never faded. Even through his adult life, Mothma never stopped watching over Cassian and protecting him from a distance, _probably more than she will ever let on_ , Cassian had told his partners.

_This explains so much_ , Jyn had thought.

As Cassian stayed behind with Mothma, Bodhi and Jyn went back to their unit. Each took a shower in preparation for the ceremony. Cassian came in to find them soft and clean, without any clothes yet, just chatting away.

“What are you two talking about?”, he asked.

“What do you think?”, replied Bodhi, as Cassian kissed his cheek. Cassian laughed heartily.

“Hmm, maybe about our brilliant diplomat and how she had everyone in that Council in the palm of her hand? Or how she then casually announced our triple wedding in front of the whole Alliance? Or maybe the fact that we _are_ about to get married?”

They laughed as they recalled everyone’s faces and each of their different inner reactions in that moment. As they did, Jyn spread a fragrant oil on herself, and then a different one on Bodhi. A third tiny blue bottle waited for Cassian, who had just gotten into the refresher. Bodhi had gotten ahold of the essences from a Jedhan old merchant who had been passing through Yavin 4 a few days earlier. They were traditional wedding oils – maybe one of the last few in existence now.

When Cassian came out of the refresher, Jyn oiled him up as well, and then asked, “Would you trim my hair now?”.

Jyn had often admired (and enjoyed) how Cassian kept his pubic hair, and he had offered to do it for her. Cassian smiled at the request.

“Of course. Come here to the mirror, so you can see how it’s done”. He grabbed a kind of double, hinged knife from a leather case. Jyn walked over and stood expectantly. Cassian started trimming, as she and Bodhi watched intently.

“When I’m done, I’ll do your hair, Bodhi. Your hair-hair, that is”. Bodhi smiled and nodded. He had told them how he had started growing his hair as a sort of discreet act of rebellion even before he met Galen. That purpose had been fulfilled, and it wasn’t the look he liked best on himself, so their wedding seemed liked the perfect occasion to change it.

“Done”, Cassian called after a while, as he stepped back from Jyn. She contemplated the final result.

“Wow”, she said. “It looks really good”. She ran her hand over it. “It feels good, too!”, she exclaimed in surprise. “It’s soft, and light, and… I can feel everything!” Cassian laughed.

“It may be a little itchy the first few times, but yes: you’ll love it. And we’ll love it. At least I know I’ll do”.

“Oh, I will too”, assured Bodhi, who had come over and was marveling at how Jyn’s lips were now fully visible through the thin layer of short hair. He placed a soft kiss there. “It’s amazing”, he breathed.

Jyn sighed from the enhanced sensation. It didn’t help matters that Cassian’s handling had left her extra sensitive. “Yeah, but please don’t get carried away now. The ceremony is in less than an hour”.

“Mph”, grunted Bodhi in mock-anger. “Ok. Time for _my_ haircut. Where do you want me, Cass?”

Cassian sat Bodhi on a chair in front of the mirror, and started expertly snipping away with the same instrument he had used on Jyn. Jyn observed him while getting dressed.

“You are seriously good at this. This is crazy, Cass. Seriously, what haven’t you told us?”

Cassian gave her a pained smile. “There _is_ so much I haven’t told you”. Jyn felt her heart drop. She knew Cassian had done awful things, and awful things had been done to him. She didn’t know what portion of it Bodhi and her still ignored, but she suspected it was a lot. She was beginning to regret she asked just before their wedding, of all times, but Cassian continued with a lighter tone. “I was on an undercover mission for almost a year once. I lived as a hairdresser apprentice. I’ll tell you about it sometime”. Jyn gulped. She feared what could have happened during that year to make Cassian fail to even mention it before. Bodhi seemed to be thinking along the same lines, his expression frozen.

“All done!”, called Cassian, breaking the silence. He began brushing Bodhi’s shoulders with a shirt to get the cut hair off his body. Bodhi’s long dark locks lay on the floor forming a large heap. “We’ll clean up later. We have to go”, said Cassian.

Bodhi looked very different with his new haircut. The stubble he had been growing lately added to the effect. Jyn watched him as he put on his formal uniform, up to the fastening of the last strap of his shirt over his collarbone. The elegant, defined features of his thin face, along with the distinguished shape of his head were more apparent than ever.

“Wow”, she let out without meaning to.

Cassian laughed. “I know, right?”

“Really?”, asked Bodhi blushing in disbelief. This time Jyn joined in Cassian’s laughter.

“He’s a lost case”, she said, looking at Cassian. “But perhaps it’s better this way. Who knows what he’d do if he realized how gorgeous he is”.

Cassian and Jyn were also ready. Each of them wore their formal uniforms and their insignia. Shanu Melma, one of the few people who knew about the wedding beforehand, had offered to lend Jyn a dress, but she had outright refused. She hadn’t worn one in her life, and she wasn’t about to start now. Neither Bodhi nor Cassian had found this strange in the least. They both knew Jyn was pure utility, and they loved that about her.

\--

Aside from Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian, the only people in the room were the Registrar’s officer and Mon Mothma as a witness. The three soon-to-be-spouses listened to the protocol with understated happiness. When it was done, they came together and leaned their heads together, their eyes closed, taking in the novelty, holding each other, much like they had done the night they had first come together. Mon Mothma wiped her tears watching them, until Cassian pulled her in for a tight hug, and she ended up hugging each of them as she cried some more.

The four of them shared a luscious dinner in a private chamber adjacent to the mess hall. The deliberate combination of fragrances from their wedding oils, along with the spices and wines at the table, contributed to the dream-like ambience as they ate. Bodhi alternated tears and laughter throughout the dinner. Jyn and Cassian weren’t ones to shed happy tears, but their faces revealed what they weren’t being able to contain in their chests.

“Tomorrow will be another big day”, said Mon Mothma before leaving. “When we reach a decision on your proposal, it will be defining, not only for you, but for the fate of the galaxy”.

Jyn held Cassian by the waist, and he rested his cheek on top of Bodhi’s tilted head as they watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll stop talking about what the "last" chapter will be - it's officially out of my hands. 
> 
> Something about me: I recently got married, and although it wasn't Spartan to the degree of these three's wedding, the whole spirit and feel of it was my inspiration for this chapter =D


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep their mind occupied while they wait, Jyn, Bodhi and Cassian work and... find other passtimes.

“So I guess now that you’re married, that open invitation policy is out of the question, huh?”, asked Shanu Melma as she and Jyn loaded a shipful of weapons and supplies.

Jyn shook her head. This Shanu really was nonchalant – was there anything she would be shy about asking? Jyn didn’t really mind, though. It was refreshing to have at least _one_ person not tiptoe around her. Maybe because of that same frankness, Jyn had opened up to her from the start. Shanu had become a dear working and drinking companion. Besides, she was an endless source of stories on young Cassian – stories that Cassian didn’t tend to share, either because he didn’t remember or because, well… it was Cassian. Jyn was going to miss Shanu more than anyone if they did go to Finin.

“I don’t think it’s out of the question”, answered Jyn. “We didn’t really talk about it, but I don’t think our agreement will change. I, for one, want to keep it this way”.

“And why exactly is that? Is there someone I don’t know about that you wouldn’t like to give up?”

“Not yet, but you never know who might come along. And I want Bodhi and Cassian to be free as well. Frankly, the idea of keeping each other in a cage sounds so needlessly cruel to me”.

Shanu whistled. “Well, well. You three will never cease to amaze me, I’ll tell you that”.

Jyn laughed as she threw another box of blasters at Shanu.

“When will they tell you about Finin, anyway?”, the Captain asked as she caught the box.

“Tonight, supposedly. Anyways, one thing is to approve the project; another thing is to fund it. That’s how we’ll know if they’re taking it seriously. We budgeted generously in a five-year plan (if the initial stage shows promise), so we’ll see if they’re put off by that”.

“And what are you going to do if it doesn’t get approved or funded?”

“We’re not sure. But I don’t think I can stay here much longer. I’m fine when I’m on missions or battles, but base life… it’s not for me. I mean, I know it’s not exactly a lifestyle choice for anyone, it’s something we do for the cause, but I just feel so caged and controlled and smothered. There must be ways to fight independently, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. But I don’t know, Jyn. For some of us, I guess it _is_ a lifestyle. Maybe not the one we chose, but the only one we’ve got. I don’t think I’ll ever outgrow it. Even when we win, I’ll just stay in service and live at the base, wherever that might be. I guess I thought Cassian would to. It’s the only home he’s ever known. The only family he’s ever known. Even if he keeps to himself, he’s always known we are here for him, that he’s a part of us. And we love him”, Shanu finished with sadness in her voice.

Jyn felt a pang in her chest. Shanu was right. This _was_ Cassian’s community, and she and Bodhi were just snatching him away.

“Please Jyn. Take care of him, will you?”

Jyn put her box down and hugged Shanu tightly.

\--

Bodhi was pacing up and down the minuscule cabin of the ship. He was on flight duty that day, and Cassian had tagged along to meet up with some civil informants who worked at their provider’s farms. They were on their way back to Javin 4 with a cargo of provisions.

Cassian, Bodhi, and Jyn had been offered the day off, but they didn’t think a day at the base was much of a honeymoon. Working was a better way of keeping their minds off the upcoming news; and a proper getaway could be set up once their plans became clearer.

On the flight back, Bodhi had become restless and started fidgeting, before finally setting to autopilot and walking the four steps from one end to the other over and over. Cassian sat on the copilot chair working on his datapad, but Bodhi’s reflection on the glass in front of him was driving him crazy.

“Bodhi, just stop!”, Cassian finally yelled as he turned his chair around. “You’re giving me a headache!”

“I can’t help it!”, said Bodhi without stopping.

“What the fuck’s the matter?”, asked Cassian, giving up on his datapad and setting it down.

“There’ll be a decision when we get back. In fact, we could probably find out right now if we contacted the base. Actually, why haven’t they contacted us?? Do you think Jyn knows? Why hasn’t _she_ called us?”

“Bodhi, relax!” Cassian had stood up and reached out for Bodhi’s shoulders from behind. Bodhi finally stopped on his tracks. He breathed out as Cassian massaged his tense muscles.

“We’ll find out soon enough. And Bodhi, keep in mind the decision might get delayed. It wouldn’t be the first time. And we’re proposing a significant strategic shift. It’s not going to be that easy. Actually, I don’t know why Mon Mothma said they would decide so soon. Unless…” Cassian’s thumbs suddenly stopped massaging. “Unless they were already thinking something along the same lines. That would explain why she and some others didn’t seem all that surprised, too”.

“And she didn’t tell you anything else when you talked to her after the meeting?”

“No”, said Cassian, resuming his massage. “We didn’t talk about that”.

Bodhi nodded: he hadn’t thought so. He mentally shook it off, suddenly very aware of Cassian’s strong hands on him.

“Mmmh”, he purred.

“Like that?”

“Mm-hhhh”.

Cassian smiled. He prided himself at the way he could influence Bodhi’s mood just by touching him. But why not _really_  take his mind off things? They were still a good half-hour away from Javin 4. Cassian let his hands wander to Bodhi’s front. He opened the top of Bodhi’s flight suit so he could access his collarbone and chest.

Bodhi titled his head back in response, leaning it on Cassian, exposing his long neck. Cassian ran his hand along it. He loved that neck, and he loved teasing at closing in on it, pressing down, blocking the air, feeling Bodhi gasp, mouth open, so trusting and vulnerable. Fuck, it made him so hard.

“More!”, begged Bodhi with what little voice he had left. Being choked by Cassian was one of the greatest thrills he knew. It wasn’t just the idea of being at his complete mercy – the effect was also very physical. Every nerve in his body became alert, and his cock invariably started throbbing with excitement.

Cassian complied and clutched harder with both hands, as he watched closely for Bodhi’s reaction on his face. His blissed-out smiled was too much for Cassian. He roughly turned his face around to kiss him, while reaching down his flight suit with his other hand. He blindly searched for the heat and hardness in there through Bodhi’s underclothes, and he felt him violently push back against his hand.

Bodhi grabbed both Cassian’s hands and guided them beneath the fabric – he needed them on him, _now_. He placed one of them on his balls, the other on his cock, and prompted Cassian to move by thrusting his hips, as he put his own hand on Cassian’s head behind him.

Cassian hissed at the heat of Bodhi’s cock in his hand, and started running it up and down. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he felt the congested and jumpy veins react to his touch. He took some time torturing Bodhi at a slow pace, with that firm grip he knew his lover needed.

“I love you”, he whispered in Bodhi’s ear. Bodhi’s chest heaved and dropped violently. He took in what Cassian was giving him, without asking for more, letting Cassian decide his rhythm and his fate.

Cassian massaged Bodhi’s balls with his left hand, and occasionally let it wander further back, hinting at so much; with his right hand, he kept his relentless rhythm. He smiled as he felt Bodhi gradually lose control. Just like with Jyn, this was his favorite moment – watching his lover so completely out of it, clearly not formulating any thoughts, mind and body occupied solely and wordlessly with pleasure and anticipation. But Cassian was only kidding himself if he thought he had any more control than Bodhi did. He soon needed more, as much as Bodhi did. He increased the speed as he licked into Bodhi’s ear. The force and speed and slapping were a new kind of treat for both of them – one that couldn’t last very long.

Bodhi screamed, finally overcame. His cum spurted out in thick gushes that fell back on Cassian’s hand, still clutched tightly around him.

Bodhi’s knees threatened to give up, but Cassian held him up and offered his own body as support as his orgasm washed over him.

Bodhi swallowed hard and finally opened his eyes. He grabbed a handkerchief from his suit pocket and hastily cleaned both of them up before turning around to bring Cassian tightly to his chest. He looked up to kiss him, and their kiss was a hot, wet prolongation of what had just happened, as much as a promise of what was to come.

It wasn’t exactly what one would call a honeymoon or a wedding night, but then again, there wasn’t much that lent itself to common designation when it came to them.

Javin 4 was fast approaching on the radar.


	8. Unguent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi, Jyn and Cassian put a Jedhan unguent to good use.

Bodhi stormed into their unit with Cassian close on his heels. Jyn was sipping something hot from a cup, sitting at the table.

“Any news?”, Bodhi asked, as he approached her with long strides and kissed her.

Jyn shook her head. “No. You were right, Cass: the decision’s been delayed until tomorrow, at least. Apparently we’ve caused quite a stir. They haven’t left the meeting room all day – they’re still there”.

Bodhi threw his hands up. “Shouldn’t we go in there? I mean, we’re the ones who proposed the project – shouldn’t we weight in if they’re having questions?”

Jyn shook her head again. “I already asked. They said everything’s clear on our documents, and that they may call us tomorrow at some point. I’m guessing right now the stakes are political. I heard Garm Bel Iblis, Galen Marek, and Rahm Kota are coming in tonight”

“That’s good”, said Cassian, taking a seat next to Jyn. “That probably means it’s moved on to negotiations. I have a feeling this is happening”. His voice had an uncharacteristic note of optimism.

“A 57% chance, would you say?”, teased Bodhi.

“A 57.5, even”, he smiled back. “In any case, there’s nothing we can do right now. And frankly, I’ve been regretting it all day that we didn’t take the day off. I wish I’d spent it in bed with you two”, he said huskily, pulling Jyn into his lap.

Jyn put her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“Well, I’m sensing you two didn’t need a _bed_ on the flight back?”

Cassian laughed as he pulled Jyn’s hair out of its bun. “So perceptive. Don’t you love that about her, Bodhi?”

The pilot chuckled, as he settled himself on the bed. “It doesn’t take Jedi powers to tell when you’ve had sex, love”.

Cassian raised his head indignantly. “What? Oh, come on – I didn’t even come!”

Jyn laughed into his neck. “No need, baby. You are always in this ridiculously good mood afterwards”. Cassian looked baffled, then mortified.

“Shit. Do you think other people can tell?”

“Probably”, said Bodhi from the bed.

“Shanu sure can”, added Jyn.

“What? And she tells you this?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t believe the things she tells me. For instance, today she asked if you guys are still available to play now that we’re married”.

“I am”, blurted Bodhi, barely letting Jyn finish her sentence. Jyn laughed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought”.

“I never said I was”, said Cassian sulkily.

“Mhh, I’m pretty sure you did at some point”, said Bodhi.

“We were _playing_. I wouldn’t _actually_  have sex with Shanu. She’s like my cousin, or something!”

Bodhi and Jyn exchanged amused looks.

“What??”, he asked, looking from one partner to the other.

“Come to bed, both of you”, commanded Bodhi, changing the subject. Jyn sprinted up and plunged next to Bodhi, and Cassian shot one last dark look in their direction before following suit.

“Finally. Now, get some clothes off. I want you both naked”. Both Jyn and Cassian loved it when Bodhi got bossy, and they loved complying.

Cassian pushed Jyn onto the bed and straddled her. She watched, leaning on her elbows, as Cassian peeled off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He got rid of his shirt next, and Jyn couldn’t decide if he was sexier in his white undershirt or with nothing at all.

_With nothing at all_ , she confirmed mentally, as he took that off as well. Jyn pulled him in, eager to feel his weight on her, and he kissed her neck with just enough interruptions to remove her top and chest band.

Cassian trailed kisses from her shoulder to the inside of her arm and inhaled in passing. “I love how you smell when you’ve been working”, he said raggedly as he kissed her bicep.

“Yeah”, agreed Bodhi, now free of his own garments, tongue traveling from Jyn’s nipple to her armpit.

Being smelled and tasted like this sent steady signals to Jyn’s pussy. The fact that Cassian and Bodhi enjoyed her like this, turned her on more than she could say. Jyn had always been an enthusiast of taking in men’s bodies with all of her senses, and she never took it for granted how lucky she was that her partners reciprocated her voraciousness. While she often felt the need to hold back with previous lovers; Jyn found that she, Cassian and Bodhi fed on each other’s insatiability, and she was immensely grateful for that.

Bodhi came back to her nipple, and Jyn held his head in place as he sucked and twirled his tongue around and around.

“Is this how you wanted us, love?”, asked Cassian, his legs tangled up in Jyn’s, his hand joining hers at Bodhi’s hair. Bodhi looked up from Jyn’s chest to find both her and Cassian’s eyes expectantly awaiting his answer.

Bodhi’s cock jumped at the sight of his _husband and wife_ so attentive, so eager to please him, so close together and so naked. He couldn’t believe this was what would down in _his_ _bed_ from now on.

Speech failed him. Instead, he leveled with Jyn to kiss her, while he grabbed Cassian’s face, his thumb in Cassian’s mouth for him to suck. The trio’s alternating moans heated up the room.

“Ok”, said Jyn breathlessly, Bodhi’s forehead pressed on hers, “What exactly did you two do in that ship, loves?”

“I jerked him off”, said Cassian, a hint of pride in his voice.

Jyn smiled. “You didn’t fuck or suck, then”.

“No”, confirmed Bodhi. “Should we remedy that now?”

“Right now”, said Jyn. She rolled Cassian on his side and crawled to his lap. She grabbed his ass with both hands and brought his dick to her face. “You suck Bodhi, ok?” Cassian nodded obediently, and Bodhi facilitated things by lying sideways, his groin level with Cassian’s head. Their bodies formed a spiral-like shape on the bed. Jyn elicited a cry from Cassian when she engulfed his tip, but he was quickly silenced when Bodhi claimed his mouth with his cock.  A new round of moaning, mixed with slurping and slight spring bouncing sounds filled the room.

Dangerously close and not wanting to come yet, Cassian pulled Jyn away, and let go of Bodhi’s dick. “Bodhi. Help me with Jyn, will you?”

“Help you with what?”, she asked.

“We have a surprise for you. If you want to, that is”, Cassian answered mischievously.

“What is it?!”

Bodhi reached under the bed and produced an odd-looking green jar. “I got this from the Jedhan merchant who sold me our oils. Here”. He opened the hinged lid and plunged two fingers in the clear, soft paste inside. He gently placed both fingers on Jyn’s forehead and slowly ran them down her nose, her lips, her chin, further and further down, leaving a spicy, tantalizing scent on her skin. Jyn wasn’t sure if it was hot or cold, but it was definitely slippery.

“What _is_ that?”

 “It’s actually the traditional wedding unguent that goes with the oils. It’s a lubricant”.

“Jedhans have a _traditional wedding lubricant_?”

Bodhi laughed. “I don’t think you get just how perverted our culture is. It is really a shame I won’t be able to take you two to a Jedhan orgy”, he lamented. Jyn made a mental note to exploit that bit of information later.

Bodhi plunged his fingers in the jar once again and drew two lines of unguent from Cassian’s forehead all the way to his chest. “Now you put it on my, Cass. It’s a ritual”. Cassian did as instructed, as Jyn watched, strangely moved at the sight.

“So you’ve never used this before?”, she asked Bodhi. “No”, he said. “Just this once”. The three of them shared a solemn, joyful look.

“But this wasn’t the surprise Cassian was talking about, Jyn”.

“Oh?”

“Right”, said Cassian. “Bodhi and I were thinking… we know you’ve never had anal. I’d never had it either, until I let Bodhi do it, remember?”

“How could I forget”.

“Well. It is amazing. We want to do it. We want you to have it. We love you so much”.

Jyn’s breath caught in her chest, and she was at a loss for words.

“We want you to have your fist time with this unguent”, Bodhi added. “One of its properties is actually helping with it. It will relax you and make you feel amazing”.

Jyn struggled to get words out. “Guys, I… I love you both. I don’t know what to say…”

“Say you want us there, baby”, whispered Bodhi in her ear, as he trailed his freshly covered fingers down her spine and into her crack, where he stalled, waiting for her answer.

“What do you say, Jyn”, asked Cassian into her mouth, hand teasing at her mound.

“Yeah”, whimpered jyn, caught between her husbands. “I want you there”.

Bodhi and Cassian shared a fleeting triumphant glance. Bodhi grabbed Jyn’s face and kissed her briefly, and then he went straight to work. With a fresh coat of unguent, he ran his fingers up and down her crack, deeper and deeper every time, passing over her hole, but not entering. Jyn writhed at his touch – it was agonizing.

Cassian took care of the front. He rubbed his penis on the outside of her pussy a few times, and then he lowered his head between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs; whose softness cushioned the sudden thrashes Bodhi was provoking. Cassian kissed and licked higher and higher, more and more to the center, until her pussy was directly in front of him. He rubbed his lower lip up and down, and his tongue darted out when he sensed there were liquids to be tasted and spread. Like this, his lips and tongue in tandem managed to get everything wet, swollen and open.

Jyn’s clit was pulsating, and she would have claimed an immediate relief if Bodhi hadn’t just inserted half a finger in her ass. Jyn momentarily forgot where she was as a strange feeling overtook her. Bodhi attempted to move, but her grip on him was too tight. With his other hand, Bodhi slipped in some more unguent, which made Jyn’s anus relax a little and Bodhi’s finger slip more easily. He pumped his finger shallowly and repeatedly, and soon he ventured to insert a second one.

Cassian’s mouth was still on her, licking and sucking lightly, aiming to keep her pussy alert, not to make her come. He wanted her to feel Bodhi on her ass. After a few minutes, Bodhi was able to bury his fingers much deeper; his palm pressing against Jyn’s cheeks. Jyn looked as though she was screaming, but not sound came out. Bodhi removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock, so as not to lose the progress they had made. This time Jyn whimpered audibly. Cassian came up to kiss her neck, but he kept his palm circling on her pussy.

“How are you liking this, baby? Should I go on?”, Bodhi asked, mouth close to her ear. Jyn tried, but she couldn’t formulate words. She bit her lip and nodded her approval instead.

“Ok”, said Bodhi, leaning in harder. He stopped there to relish her tightness. Then, overcoming instinct, he started moving up and down very slightly. He grabbed Jyn by the neck with one hand and by the shoulder with the other. From below, Cassian ran one hand over her thighs, her pussy, her stomach, her buttocks, while keeping her hips in place with the other.

Jyn’s body protested against the puzzling intrusion, but it gradually desisted. More and more, it was letting Bodhi fuck her, filling her in a completely new way. Jyn repeated his name over and over, and she even started pushing back to engulf more of his cock.

Suddenly, Cassian moved out from under Jyn. Kneeling behind her, he guided Bodhi’s hand to her pussy to replace his. Bodhi pulled out with a grunt, and Cassian carefully inserted his cock.

“Cassian!”, yelled Jyn. Her husbands’ cocks were similar in girth, but she somehow clearly felt the difference when each one penetrated her, and apparently this remained true for anal.

Taking advantage of her predecessor’s work, Cassian plunged in much faster than he had, and he set a somewhat hard, fast rate. Bodhi watched as both Cassian and Jyn rolled their eyes back and screamed. He was sure none of them had anticipated the intensity.

Cassian was beyond control now. He fucked with abandon, while Bodhi kept up with his hand on Jyn’s pussy.

Jyn came first, trapped between the two men. She wailed and fell on top of Bodhi’s arm. He didn’t pull it away as Cassian lowered himself so he could finish fucking Jyn into the mattress. He came inside of her, and this final novelty didn’t go unnoticed by Jyn, even if her orgasm was currently occupying most of her sensory capabilities.

After a few moments, Cassian pulled out, and he turned Jyn around. She felt his cum trickle out of her. Cassian opened her legs and resumed his caresses around her pussy with one hand, while he grabbed ahold of Bodhi’s cock with the other. Soon, Bodhi was ready, and he penetrated Jyn’s vagina. Cassian lied on his side, leaning on his elbow, while he prompted Bodhi to move inside of her by caressing his back and grabbing his buttocks.

Bodhi pulled Jyn’s knees up and thrust his hips with sinuous, vigorous movements. Jyn felt her pussy come alive again, and soon she was urging Bodhi on with a wordless, unblinking stare. Her upper lip involuntarily raised, baring her teeth. This was all the encouragement Bodhi needed to pound into her, making her come a second time, and coming himself soon after.

Bodhi collapsed on top of Jyn. He pulled out after a few moments, and he slid to Jyn’s side so that Cassian could come in to kiss them.

Jyn could feel both her husbands’ spend trickling out of her holes as the three of them took turns kissing – two, two, three, two, three all over again, as if their kisses were part of an ever-surging spring.

Although exhausted, the pounding in their chests kept the trio awake for a while, as they relished in the feeling of damp locks, tangled limbs, and the mixture of spicy, musky scents enveloping them. One by one, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Beats Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue One finally gets the mission approved. Preparations and, ehem, farewells are in order.

“I think I hit on Shanu,” confided Cassian with a small grin, his head low, eyes up to look at Bodhi and Jyn across the table.

Jyn spit out her milk, and Bodhi exploded in laugher.

“Your _cousin!_?”

“Shhhh…,” Cassian gestured desperately. They were drawing glances from the other commensals at the table.

“How did _that_ happen?”, asked Jyn wildly, albeit in a hushed voice.

Cassian’s expression was a mixture of mischievous pride and blushing embarrassment.

“Damn you two: apparently you planted the idea in my brain. I couldn’t stop looking at her during our meeting earlier. She is _hot_. I don’t know how I didn’t see that before. And she looked back, a lot. Afterwards, we both sort of lingered behind.”

Jyn suppressed an excited squeal.

“And??”, asked Bodhi.

“And we started talking about how we’re probably leaving. We were standing really close. I ended up grabbing her hand. I asked her to come to our unit later.”

“Fuck,” breathed Bodhi. “It’s happening.”

“And am I supposed to be there as well?,” asked Jyn, intrigued.

“We didn’t discuss any details. What do you –“

“Erso, Andor, Rook!,” interrupted an officer who came rushing in. “You’re wanted at the Council room.”

The three rebels looked at each other.

“This is it,” said Bodhi.

\--

“The operation needs to be run discreetly. It will need some sort of front – a commercial front if possible. We are not going to be able to fund the project as generously as you hoped, so ideally, it will need to generate 30% of its own resources. Something sustainable, seeing as it is a multi-year plan,” explained Mon Mothma, as she pointed at a chart on the holographic display.

Jyn was only half-listening. The news they had gotten were so exceedingly good, that this seemed like a minute nuisance in comparison. All she could think about is how they were going to get prepped and ship out in less than two days.

Bodhi’s internal gears, in contrast, seemed to be spinning full-speed as he listened, and he suddenly exclaimed,

“A flight school!”

Mon Mothma, Cassian, and Jyn turned to look at him like he had three heads, until comprehension started dawning on their faces.

“Of course,” said Cassian. “That will be in demand in the region, so we can turn a profit; but not too much, so we can keep a low profile.”

“Plus, it justifies the coming and going of spaceships and people, including ourselves,” said Bodhi. Both he and Cassian looked over at Jyn, and she nodded her agreement.

“That settles it then. You’re off to Finin the day after tomorrow. You’ll have meetings all through today to get you set up with space crafts, credits, intelligence data, gear, weaponry and anything else you might need. Please see Lieutenant Sansi outside, he’ll set everything up and assist you in your preparations. We’ll meet back here in the afternoon with several heads of units to fine-detail the mission and coordinate. You can prepare your effects and tend to any pending personal business tomorrow”. Mon Mothma suddenly dropped the business-like tone and smiled “Congratulations, you three.”  

\--

“So, you’ll be a teacher. That’s sort of sexy,” Jyn teased Bodhi as they marched to the other end of the base for yet another meeting.

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I never told you, but I did some teaching for a few years, back in Jedha. You couldn’t really call what we had _schools_ , but we taught and trained youngsters there. I volunteered a few hours every week. Many of us did, it’s sort of a…”

“…a tradition,” completed Cassian and Jyn in unison. The three of them laughed. The two non-Jedhans had come to learn a lot of things were traditional in Jedha. It was an intriguing culture, and Bodhi wore it intrinsically. Neither Cassian nor Jyn had had anything similar growing up, and they both loved learning about it, although it made Jedha’s destruction all the more tragic and abhorrent, and they felt all the more for Bodhi.

“Well, yeah,” said Bodhi. “We all got our education in those schools, and many of us returned when we were older to teach. Teaching flight will be nothing like that, though”. He lagged behind the others, deep in thought. “I won’t be anything like the Imperial flight academies either”, he said, grimacing. “It’ll be something much more rustic. It’ll be commerce and tourism-oriented; not military. We’re going to have a lot of fun with it,” he finished.

Cassian and Jyn exchanged curious glances, both wondering how long Bodhi had been thinking this through.

\--

“I got this Hothian firebeer,” announced Bodhi triumphantly, holding the bottle up as he came into the unit. It _was_ something of a triumph to get a hold on such things at the rebel base, and Bodhi had a knack for it. It helped that Cassian let him look at his intelligence contraband databases for this particular unofficial use.

It had been a long working day, and the last meeting, where they fine-tuned the details of the mission, had been especially grueling.

“Good,” said Cassian, cracking his fingers as he paced the room, hair wet from the shower he had just taken, the clothes he was wearing freshly laundered.

Bodhi frowned and lowered the bottle. “What is wrong with you?”

“He’s nervous, obviously,” answered Jyn from inside the refresher.

Bodhi shook his head. “Love, now’s really not the time. Look, you already did the hard part, the first move, and you were smooth. She wants you. She’s coming. What is there to be nervous about? You already gave her confident Cassian, you can’t switch to a nervous wreck!”

“Easy for you to say. She’s not _your_ “cousin”,” Cassian muttered gloomily.

Bodhi laughed and moved in to massage Cassian’s shoulders. “It’ll be fine, I promise. Horniness defeats awkwardness every time.”

Cassian actually relaxed and chucked at this. “Is that one of your weird Jedhan sayings?”

“Something like that.”

“Well,” said Cassian, turning around and putting his arms on Bodhi’s shoulders. “You _have_ proved you Jedhans know your shit in bed.”

“That’s right,” said Bodhi, and he kissed him on the lips while grabbing his hips.

Jyn came out of the refresher just then, already dressed, toweling off excess water from her hair.

“Pre-heating the room for Shanu, are we?”

“Mmh,” answered Bodhi, without braking the kiss, until he had a sudden realization and looked up, startling Cassian in the process. “What about you, baby? Are you staying?”

“Nah,” said Jyn. “Shanu never said anything about wanting _me_. And I’m not really sure how I would feel about her either. I don’t want to add any _awkwardness_ , however strong everyone’s _horniness_ might be,” she joked. 

“Really?,” asked Bodhi disappointedly.

Jyn shrugged her shoulders as she tied her boot shoelace. The three of them remained silent for a moment, and then –

“I have an idea!,” said Cassian, reaching for a pocket on his crumbled uniform on the floor. He produced two small black buds and handed one to Jyn. “Put this in your ear. We’ll ask her what she wants – _smoothly and subtly_ ,” he added quickly at Bodhi’s warning glance, “and signal you a message either way. Don’t wander too far off.”

“Well,” said Jyn, adjusting the bud in her ear, “I can’t promise you that. Everyone at the base knows we’re leaving the day after tomorrow, and I’m betting certain rebels would be inclined to bid _me_ farewell,” she said suggestively.

Cassian and Bodhi flashed a look at each other, none of them knowing if she was serious. When they looked back at her, she was already halfway out the door. “Enjoy, loves,” she yelled from the hall before shutting the door.

“What was _that_ about?,” asked Bodhi.

Cassian shook his head. “I don’t know. But we better hurry calling her back here if we are going to.”

Bodhi nodded his agreement, eyebrows arched significantly, as he rushed to the refresher to get ready.

\--

Jyn didn’t really know where she was going. The rush of the day hadn’t left her any time to think about the logistics of Shanu’s visit. She had been harboring fantasies of her friend ever since Bodhi and Cassian had suggested it. She had on occasion found her gaze lingering on Shanu’s long limbs and neck, or concentrating on her tiny, juicy mouth as she chattered away; but she had never come around to saying or trying anything. It only made sense to leave her boys to it, and the plan Cassian had come up with didn’t sound entirely unpractical. She wasn’t really considering hooking up with anyone else tonight – most likely everyone would be away in their quarters resting –, but that still left the question of where to go next. As she rounded a corner, she almost smashed in to Shanu, who was rushing in the opposite direction.

“Jyn, I’m sorry! Actually, I was hoping to catch you. I wanted to talk to you about this whole thing. I really wasn’t expecting Cassian to come on to me. It was so strange.”

Jyn laughed. “I bet. I would have loved to see that. Bodhi and I were beside ourselves when he told us.”

“Yeah. And I mean, I’m thrilled and everything, I could barely concentrate all day. I almost blew some rookie’s head off with a blaster at training… But – are you _positive_ you’re okay with this?”

“Shanu, look at me,” said Jyn, putting her hands on the Captain’s shoulders. Apparently, her friend required not only reassurance, but she desperately needed to calm down before meeting her dates. Jyn chuckled to herself thinking Cassian was going through the same thing back at the unit. Shanu let Jyn steady her. She breathed deeply and looked at Jyn.  

“Shanu,” repeated Jyn, “not only am I okay with this: I’m _thrilled_ it’s you. Bodhi and me have been rooting for this to happen for a while now, ever since it came up, up in that control tower, remember?”

Shanu nodded, smiling. “Okay. Okay. One more thing, though. I didn’t know if you would want to be there, or, you know, out of sight, out of mind…” Shanu had started to look fidgety all over again, and it looked as though she was about to hyperventilate. Jyn took pity on her. Apparently, Shanu talked big, but the moment of truth was proving to be too much for her.

It was time to take matters into her own hands, Jyn though, letting her more predatory, daring and dominating instincts take over. This night had a special adrenaline to it, maybe because it was her next-to-last on base, and the sight of Shanu wide-eyed like a forest creature against the wall didn’t help deter Jyn from finally acting on her long-sustained imaginings. Without hesitation, she moved her hand from Shanu’s shoulder to her hair, and Shanu followed the movement with her eyes with a confused frown. Jyn powered through her friend’s bewilderment, making her retreat into the wall, and pressed herself against her, still stroking her hair.

“Shhh… Relax. Of course I’ll be there. I wanna see my boys making you feel how they make _me_ feel. And I want to help,” she added, with a playful emphasis on the last _p_. Jyn pressed her lips onto Shanu’s, who gasped. Jyn took advantage of this and licked gently onto her mouth. Out of all the possible developments, this one Shanu had definitely not foreseen. She froze for a moment, but Jyn wasn’t fazed by that - she kept on gently kissing, not even thinking about what would happen next.

Melma finally let go. She let her body be molded into Jyn’s pressing one. She loosened her mouth and let her friend move in. She let herself feel Jyn’s softness, her heat, her urgency. She heard herself whimper.

“Jyn…,” for once, she seemed at a loss for words. Fortunately, none were needed. She was dazed, but clearly willing.

“It’s okay,” Jyn supplied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Shanu’s ear. “You know, Bodhi and Cassian were doing a little pre-heating of their own in there,” she said, repeating the metaphor she had used moments ago. “It’s only fair I help you catch up.”

“Oh, o-okay,” said Shanu, now taken aback by Jyn’s mouth on her neck.

“Come on. Let’s not keep them waiting.” Jyn suddenly pulled Shanu by the hand, retracing her steps back to the unit, and she knocked on the door, rather than opening herself, since she knew her boys could still be getting ready.

“One second!” came Bodhi’s voice. Shanu gave Jyn an expectant look, and Jyn squeezed her hand. In reality, Jyn was almost every bit as surprised by the night’s events as Shanu was. They were in this together.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling, ravishing Bodhi.

“Jyn? _And_ Shanu?” His eyes traveled downwards to find the two women’s hands entwined. He smiled further, tilting his handsome face in confusion.

“We ran into each other out there. I decided she was too sexy to let you two have her on you own.”

Shanu shook her head in disbelief. “I swear, Rook. As if the idea of coming here with you and Cassian wasn’t enough, this woman of yours _jumps_ me in the hallway.” It wasn’t Shanu’s usual banter. Her tone was subdued, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes didn’t leave Jyn’s as she said it, as if she was looking at her for the first time.

Jyn felt her breath hitch and her mouth form a half-smile.

“Well, yeah,” said Jyn, finally breaking the moment. “But that isn’t really why you’re here…”

Cassian, who had been at the other end of the unit, reached the doorway just then. He had one hand in his pocket, the other running through his hair.

“Jyn. Shanu, hi. Come in,” he said, in a rather boyish tone. Jyn looked at Bodhi to see if he had found this as endearing as she. He had. Jyn took the transmission bud out of her ear and returned to Cassian, who smirked remembering his now superfluous plan.

They all finally made their way into the corner, were the woven rug was laid out, along with all of the pillows the trio owned. There were no signs of Cassian’s clothes or gear scattered around. The air smelled pleasantly of something spicy – presumably one of Bodhi’s mysterious acquisitions. The bottle of firebeer stood ready in a corner, along with four stacked clay cups. Jyn had a feeling it would prove superfluous, considering how the night was going. 

As they all sat down, Cassian took Shanu’s hand in his, and she looked up to her three hosts. Her expression had a different quality to it. Her normally histrionic demeanor was gone, replaced by an almost reverent one. She was reminded of the time she had penetrated the temple in Jedha to witness a sacred ceremony – she felt welcome, but at the same time, she knew she was privileged to be a guest there.

“Thank you for having me, guys.”

“It’s our pleasure,” said Bodhi, ever-gallantly. Jyn felt a twinge in her pussy watching her husband work his charm on Shanu, who subtly bit her lip at the sight of him and swallowed hard. She remembered her endless comments about Bodhi’s looks. Cassian was also brought back to the day Shanu had first asked about Bodhi, and how excited she had been at the prospect of asking him out.

“Baby, aren’t you gonna kiss our guest”, he asked his husband. Both Shanu’s and Bodhi’s eyes gleamed.

“Of course,” he said, unceremoniously reaching across the rug to cradle Shanu’s face. He looked into her eyes and traced the back of his fingers through her cheek before kissing her. Shanu felt her body go limp and fall back into Bodhi’s supporting arms.

Cassian looked over at Jyn with a small smile and heavy eyelids. _Our Bodhi’s gonna be the death of her_ , he seemed to be saying. The sight was turning both of them on. Cassian pulled Jyn onto his lap and kissed her sloppily, the pleasure seemingly compounded by the energy coming off of Bodhi and Shanu next to them.

“I’m not sure if my heart will stand what this night has in store,” Cassian whispered into Jyn’s ear, quietly enough so that only she would hear.

“I think it’s going to take a little bit more to finish you off, soldier. But don’t expect much sleep. I want to see you come undone all night, love.” Cassian groaned and bit into Jyn’s neck.

“Shanu,” panted Jyn, caressing Cassian’s hair. “Did you want to see Bodhi and Cassian kiss?”

“Yes,” she answered faintly, coming up from Bodhi’s insistent kiss.

Bodhi and Cassian looked at each other. They were always happy to kiss for their girl’s enjoyment. It turned them on whenever she asked. Apparently, this variation of the request had the same effect on them. Cassian launched towards his lover, and they roughly rubbed their cheeks and noses together before assaulting each other’s mouths. Soon, their tongues were deep down each other, hands grabbing at each other’s clothes and skin wherever they could reach.

Shanu watched open-mouthed. “Force, Jyn. What is this?,” she asked softly.

Jyn laughed. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Shanu nodded, watching intently. Bodhi was brusquely unstrapping Cassian’s tunic, and soon had him on his back, bear-chested. He straddled him and peppered kisses, licks, and bites through his abdomen, while Cassian mmphed and mmhed with his eyes closed. Cassian’s tattoo on his left ribcage caught Shanu’s attention, and she reached out to touch it lightly. Cassian opened his eyes to follow her caress.

“Is that…?”

Cassian nodded at her. They looked at each other for a few moments, and neither Bodhi nor Jyn could tell what untold meaning was passing through

them, but next thing they knew, Shanu was kissing Cassian sweetly, and he was returning it with devoted urgency.

Bodhi and Jyn took advantage of the distraction to lose some clothes of their own, and each cuddled up on either side of the kissing couple. Cassian was now rubbing Shanu’s breast through her shirt. Shanu, sensing Jyn behind her, reached blindly to grab her hips and encourage to come closer, while Bodhi undid Cassians pants and cupped his hot bulge firmly.

The four of them were pulsating and undulating hotly against each other, and Cassian’s words from before resonated in Jyn’s head: what this night had in store might be a little too much for her as well. The possibilities were overwhelming. Touching a girl for the first time was first order of business, as Shanu was so eloquently hinting with her pulling hand. Jyn pressed herself as close to her backside as possible, and she brushed Cassian’s hand in passing to squeeze Shanu’s other breast. With her other hand, she felt Shanu’s solid muscles under her shirt (it sure had its advantages to live in a military base full of well-trained, lean soldiers), and made her way downwards. Jyn’s hands were marveling at every new discovery. Shanu was nothing like she’d ever experienced, and she was hers – hers and her boys’ – for the night. The Captain’s high-pitched moans, which mirrored her own, and her jerking at Jyn’s touch were sweet proof of that. The wetness Jyn found between her legs, as she ventured her fingers inside her underwear, was further proof. _I’m so glad I stayed_ , though Jyn, her chest filled with something unknown as she dipped a finger inside, causing Shanu to whimper.

Bodhi had pulled Cassian’s bottoms down and was now teasing him all over with his mouth, leaving his cock gleaming and almost standing on its own. Cassian looked at Shanu beside him and smiled as he took himself in hand and rolled over to fuck her. Shanu held on to him for dear life, with her arms around his neck, her eyes shut hard, sharp gasps underlining Cassian’s hardest thrusts. Cassian grunted sweetly, his open mouth erratically kissing Shanu’s tense neck.

Jyn’s and Bodhi’s gaze met repeatedly over their partners’ bodies, whose air they breathed adoringly.

Shanu came first. Jyn couldn’t blame her – Cassian had gotten really proficient at making her come by fucking her in that same position, no hand intervention necessary. Cassian followed suit, tensing up inside of her, his hands haphazardly grabbing at Shanu’s breasts.

No sooner had he gone still and half-off Shanu, and Bodhi was already reclaiming his turn kissing her, running his hands all over her and Cassian’s sweaty bodies, soothing and provoking at the same time.

Jyn laughed at Bodhi’s keenness. “Baby, they’re all fucked out, let them breathe!”

“ _I’m_ not complaining,” said Shanu, still a little out of breath, her hands exploring Bodhi’s back and buttocks.

“Definitely not complaining,” seconded Cassian. “C’mere,” he murmured, as he drew Jyn closer and rid her of her remaining garments. He then straddled her knees and kissed her thighs and stomach. Jyn instinctively opened her legs, and Cassian looked up at her with a knowing smile. She smiled back, loving how her needs were so transparent and shameless when she was with him. Cassian teased her clit with his tongue, and plunged into her with his hand. Jyn wasn’t sure how many fingers he had in, or the movement or position Cassian used on her. All she knew is that she felt stretched, that something was _snapping_ inside of her, driving her crazy, and that Cassian could reach a mysterious spot to the side of her tunnel, that neither she nor Bodhi could pinpoint, that had her instantly screaming when stimulated. Cassian alternated between pumping, twisting, snapping, and hitting that spot, over and over again.

Jyn couldn’t even say when her orgasm started – it was more of a progression from heart-jerking, intense pleasure; to screaming-out-loud spasmodic, blinding pleasure. She grabbed at Cassian’s hair hard with both hands, at a loss for any other way to convey just how spectacular this was. Cassian chuckled against her, seemingly having received the message.

“Jyn tastes incredible”, he informed from between Jyn’s legs. “Different, too, at different times of the month – even at different times during a single night.”

“You haven’t ever tasted a girl, have you?,” Bodhi asked Shanu.

“I hadn’t ever even _though_ about kissing a girl, let alone touch one, so no.”

“Here.” He took her hand and guided it towards his wife’s center. Shanu caressed shyly around, and she dipped a finger collecting some of Jyn’s juices, making Jyn shudder with an aftershock. Bodhi guided Shanu’s hand to her mouth, and Shanu delicately sucked her fingers. She breathed out and closed her eyes as the essence invaded her.

“It _is_ incredible,” she confirmed, in an unbelieving tone which elicited laughter from the other three. “ _You three_ are incredible,” she added. Some sort of emotion was clearly choking her up, so Jyn took it upon herself to comfort her with kisses, and her husbands followed suit. “ _And_ insatiable. Force,” Shanu felt chuckles against her skin from her lovers as they continued roaming.

“I guess we are,” agreed Jyn, now running her hands along those long legs she had often admired, “but you’re not helping matters, Captain.”

\--

After exhausting a few more possibilities in the foursome repertoire, the party fell into a tangled, sleeping heap. At dawn, Shanu briefly woke the rest as she left. She had to get to work, but Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian only needed to worry about wrapping up before leaving for Finin early next morning, so they could afford a little more sleep. Finally, one by one, they woke up again, but none of them left the bed. Instead, they found themselves lazily looking and caressing each other, each assaulted by memories from the night before, for which marks and aches on their bodies were tangible reminders. Too spent for anything else, but too horny to ignore it, they helped each other come with tender, diligent hands.


	10. Thera

Jyn couldn’t believe Thera had never had an orgasm. It mustn’t have been easy for her to share that, but she must have done it for a reason.

  
They’d only known each other for a few months, but they’d enjoyed working together at the flight school. Thera was Finian through and through, with dark skin much like Bodhi’s, and tight black curls to crown her quirky elegance.

  
“How come?”, asked Jyn.

  
“I don’t know. Men I’ve been with have never done it for me”.

  
“How about yourself?”

  
Thera shook her head, obviously unable to articulate her thoughts. Jyn reached out to hold her hand. “It’s ok. I’ll get you there”.  
“But what if I don’t…?”

  
“I can go at it for hours”, Jyn reassured her in a whisper, “and if it doesn’t happen one day, we’ll do it again, and again”, she smiled, “I’d love an excuse to never stop”, she finished, as she rubbed her thumb to the inside of Thera’s palm. Thera swallowed hard and tried to regain aplomb, suddenly aware of the canteen patrons around them.

  
\--

  
Thera had asked that only Jyn touch her, but Cassian and Bodhi were welcome to watch. Thera had seen the way they constantly touched each other and Jyn, how they looked at each other, how they seemed to irradiate that same energy to whoever was willing to be vacuumed by it. Bodhi and Cassian were so different than any men she’d known before. She wanted Jyn to do it, but she wanted them to be a part of it too.

  
The two men sat shirtless against the wall, arms brushing against each other. Jyn cradled Thera’s locks as she softly sucked on her brown nipples. Jyn’s right hand rested between Thera’s legs, motionless, making Thera aware, wanting, increasingly desperate. Thera’s hips slightly thrusts upwards as involuntary guttural pleas escaped her throat.

  
Cassian and Bodhi breathed evenly and deliberately, pacing themselves to savor the scene for as long as it was bound to last.  
Jyn wanted to keep it simple. She gradually responded to Thera’s pleas, moving the heel of her hand over the other woman’s clit, cushioned by the wild hair covering her pubis. “Do you get wet, Thera?”, she asked softly. Thera half-shrugged, half-denied, no words forming. Jyn chuckled. “I’ll get you wet”.

  
Bodhi and Cassian exchanged a bemused smile. They knew Jyn had enjoyed Melma, but they didn’t expect this. They looked back at their wife, with proud, expectant, reverent expressions.

  
Jyn ran her middle finger along the line between Thera’s closed labia. She gently circled and pushed to get her open, and the very tip of her finger felt the heat and moist inside. “You are already wet. Feel yourself”. She reached for Thera’s hand and guided her finger into the spot she had opened. Thera gasped sharply. Jyn pushed Thera’s finger with her own. “That’s it, gorgeous. Feel around. You’re open now. Get it all wet.”, she said, as she continued to push Thera’s fingers with her own. “You can get a million different orgasms in here, but this is just the entrance. There’s much, much more”. Jyn pushed her finger just a little deeper to make her point, making Thera scream, “But not today”, she said as she quickly withdrew back to the surface.

  
Thera’s chest heaved, her brow furrowed. Jyn chuckled, thinking Thera probably hadn’t foreseen what she had signed up for. Jyn herself hadn’t anticipated the need she’d feel to bring Thera to a release sooner than later, but there it was. “Now Thera – your orgasm is going to build up quickly. Feel it all over your body. Don’t think about anything, just feel me and you, ok?” Thera nodded and closed her eyes.  
Cassian squeezed Bodhi’s hand, neither men blinking.

  
Jyn went back to running her finger along Thera’s ridge, up and down, occasionally dipping, then coming back to press lightly on the clit, again and again.

  
Thera’s hips moved, her muscles clenching and unclenching, contributing to the buildup as much as Jyn’s finger was. Soon, Thera’s ass adopted a sharp, bouncing rhythm, up and down, finally stopping up, at the height of sensitivity to Jyn’s shallow fucking, which at this point had just become a circular, insistent, fast clit rub.

  
‘This is it’, though Thera, strange forces inside her lighting up new and compounded pleasures as each second passed. A soft, long, high-pitched scream came out of her, as she experienced something she couldn’t have even imagined. Abundant juice escaped her folds and trickled into her ass crack. Jyn kept up the pace, stretching Thera’s orgasm again and again.

  
Then, when Thera thought there couldn’t be anything more, she felt Jyn’s tongue replace her finger on her clit. An orgasmic replica overtook her, as she felt her juices softly lapped up, her whole pussy gently suckled. Jyn’s mouth didn’t rest until she sensed every muscle in Thera’s body was distended.

  
Only then did she lift her gaze. Three pairs of soft, quiet smiles awaited her.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists for smut and porn purposes, but a quasi-plot inevitably emerged around that. Expect a second chapter soon.  
> Btw, I spent months infatuated with Diego Luna after watching Rogue One. I was sure we were soulmates, until I started looking into Riz Ahmed. OMG. He's apparently even more perfect. I'm a 32-year-old teenager over these two.


End file.
